Dating Game
by Kami Cam's
Summary: Quand Aomine reçoit un jeu de drague virtuelle de la part d'Imayoshi, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'héroïne soit la copie parfaite de Kise. Ni que chacun de ses choix au cours du jeu se répercute réellement sur le mannequin blond.
1. Prologue

Lali oh ! Oui, oui, une autre fic alors que je n'ai pas finit « Antique Curse ». J'ai du temps... Un peu trop malgré mes cours, mon roman, les RP et maintenant les deux fics...

En espérant que celle-ci vous plaira également !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Aomine bailla de tout son cœur.

Malgré le fait que ce soit son anniversaire, cette journée était juste aussi ennuyeuse que les autres. Momoi avait été la première à lui souhaiter, bien avant sa mère.

Bien avant qu'il réalise quel jour on était en fait.

Elle s'était déplacée jusqu'à chez lui, heureuse de lui offrit son cadeau. Il l'avait ouvert et s'était dit à quel point elle était insupportable à trépigner comme une gamine le soir de Noël. Cependant, quand le papier cadeau était retombé à ses pieds, il avait esquissé un très léger sourire. Elle savait comment lui faire plaisir.

Aomine avait passé des heures à attendre dans cette interminable file d'attente pour LA paire de basket de ses rêves. Il avait attendu, attendu encore et ce fut la rupture de stock. Mais apparemment, la manager aux longs cheveux roses avait réussi là où il avait échoué.

Exactement la couleur qu'il voulait en plus.

Un bref remerciement passa le cap de ses lèvres et Momoi sourit, plus qu'heureuse de voir à quel point il avait l'air content. La mère du garçon lui offrit une bouteille de parfum que le garçon essaya sans attendre : l'odeur était parfaite ! Et pendant que les deux femmes discutaient, l'adolescent s'installa à table pour manger son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller en cours.

Sur le chemin de Tôo, Aomine reçut également quelques petites boîtes remplies de petits cadeaux en tous genres de la part de filles qu'il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir déjà vu. Quand elles devenaient trop entreprenantes, le bleu s'amusa intérieurement de l'aura de jalousie qui émanait de Momoi. Ils avaient beau n'être qu'amis, la rose veillait comme une tigresse sur l'As. Elle serait bien chanceuse celle qui arrivera à passer outre son approbation.

-Ao... Aomine-kun ! Jo... Joyeux anniversaire ! Ah, je suis désolé...

La douce voix de Sakurai les surprit par derrière et le bleu se fit blasé. Exactement comme toutes ces filles avant lui, le petite joueur de Tôo lui tendit une petite poche.

-Merci.

Wakamatsu lui hurla un « Bon anniversaire, crétin » en se contentant de lui passer à côté et Susa lui sourit paternellement. Imayoshi, bon dernier, lui passa un sac en craft avec une seule recommandation :

-Un ami qui travaille dans une boutique de jeu vidéo me l'a conseillé pour toi. Mais au cas où, ouvre-le plutôt chez toi.

Le sourcil d'Aomine se leva, tant il se sentait intrigué. Mais étonnamment, il obéit et cacha le jeu vidéo dans son sac. Le papier cadeau ne permettait pas de voir à quoi la boîte ressemblait et cela titilla encore plus la curiosité du bleu.

Durant les cours, il ne se passa rien de bien différent des autres jours. Quelques camarades de classe étaient venus lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire mais Aomine attendait plutôt que ses anciens camarades lui souhaitent.

* * *

><p>Ce fut à midi que Kagami sembla se réveiller.<p>

Assez surprenant puisque le bleu regarda son écran pendant un petit moment.

**[12:10:02 – Bakagami] Happy Birthday Ahomine ! Passe au Magi Burger après les cours, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Et t'a pas intérêt à me poser un lapin, understand ?! **

Aomine cligna des yeux et rangea son portable. D'abord, d'où le rouge avait-il son numéro ?! Ensuite, depuis quand avait-il le numéro du rouge ?! Momoi n'aurait pas mit « Bakagami » comme identifiant donc... non, il n'en savait rien. Mais... un cadeau pour lui ? Kagami Taiga ? Ce n'était pas Noël pourtant... Un sourire déforma la bouche du bleu : connaissant l'As de Seirin, il y allait avoir un rapport avec le basket ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver !

Sentant le portable vibrer, le garçon le ressortit et regarda l'écran :

**[12:12:00 – Murasakibara] Joyeux anniversaire Mine-chin !**

Simple et concis, c'était digne du géant de Yosen. Son nom s'inscrit une nouvelle fois :

**[12:12:09 – Murasakibara] Muro-chin te le souhaite aussi ! **

Muro-chin, Muro-chin... Ah !

Himuro Tatsuya... Aomine avait retenu son nom parce que le brun n'était pas du tout un mauvais joueur. Il apprécierait même bien un petit match à l'occasion. Murasakibara qui y pensait le premier, si c'était pas étrange ça ! D'habitude, les autres devaient lui rappeler mais là, il semblerait qu'il y ait un effort certain de sa part. A méditer.

Le bleu n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'il reçtu un message d'Akashi.

**[12:14:56 – Akashi] Bon anniversaire, Daiki. Entraînes-toi correctement et ne pose pas de problème à ton équipe ou je viendrais personnellement faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus.**

Aomine sentit parfaitement bien la goutte de sueur qui dégoulinait sur sa nuque. Avec juste un SMS... avec juste ça, il arrivait à rester flippant ! Non, ça défaite à la Winter Cup n'avait rien changé ! Être flippant, c'était dans ses gênes !

Un frisson traversa son corps en même temps que résonnait la sonnerie de fin de pause. A aucun moment, Kise, Kuroko ou Midorima ne l'avaient contacté.

* * *

><p>Quand son professeur quitta la salle de classe en fin d'après-midi, le bleu dormait sur sa table. Un épais filet de bave sur le menton et l'air extrêmement détendu accueillirent Momoi quand elle passa le chercher. Il n'y avait pas entraînement ce soir mais il arrivait qu'ils repartent chez eux ensemble.<p>

La jeune manager leva la main et tapa la tête de son ami d'enfance avec le côté. Réveillé et ne sachant pas immédiatement où il était, Aomine regarda dans tous les sens avant de tomber sur l'air blasé de Momoi.

-Oh, Satsu... Tu fais quoi ici ?

-Les cours sont terminés.

Il s'étira et se leva, la dépassant plus que nécessaire. Il fut un temps où, enfant, elle le dépassait. Mais c'était révolu.

-Faut que je passe au Magi Burger.

-D'accord.

Aomine trouva qu'elle avait un étrange sourire au visage mais ne se prit pas la tête pour autant. Les filles étaient étranges, c'était connu !

Le Magi Burger, bien que près de Seirin, allait demander quand même une petite trotte aux deux élèves de Tôo. Parce que, visiblement, la rose allait le suivre quand même.

Le sourire de Satsuki se fit plus clair quand le coin où se trouvait le rouge accueillait également Kuroko, Kise, Midorima et pour une raison obscure, Takao. Oh et le chien du turquoise aussi. Momoi se précipita sur lui d'ailleurs et alla ensuite quémander un câlin à Kuroko. Le turquoise sirotait son milk-shake, insensible à l'étreinte passionnée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Midorima remonta ses lunettes :

-Ca ne se voit pas ? On fête ton anniversaire.

-... Oh.

Kise se leva et l'entraîna vers la table.

Ça promettait.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Aomine se laissa tomber sur son lit. Dieu, qu'il était épuisé !

Le sac rempli des cadeaux de ses anciens coéquipiers, il n'avait certainement pas la tête à penser à ses devoirs. Parfois, il faisait l'effort d'aller au moins voir ce qu'il avait à faire mais pas ce soir. De toute façon, son agenda devait être au fond de son sac.

Comme le cadeau d'Imayoshi.

Animé d'une nouvelle vigueur, le bleu quitta son lit et plongea la main dans le sac en question. La poche en kraft avait un peu souffert mais elle rejoignit la corbeille avec le papier cadeau.

-Un... jeu de drague ?!

C'était bien une première ! Croyait le ou non, Aomine n'avait jamais touché à ça. Mais maintenant, il se sentait curieux. Surtout que la boîte ne montrait pas l'héroïne. Ou les héroïnes, sait-on jamais.

L'adolescent plaça le CD dans sa console de jeu et attendit que l'écran affiche le jeu.

« **NOM DU JOUEUR** »

Aomine entra son nom et son prénom avec un sourire immense. Il avait déjà hâte.

Une phrase clignotante lui demanda d'attendre et enfin, elle apparut.

-**Bonsoir Aomine-san**.

Le bleu en lâcha sa manette.

Ces cheveux blonds... Ces yeux dorés... Ces longs cils...

Les créateurs du jeu venaient carrément de créer la version fille de Kise.

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Prologue bouclé !<p>

Alors ? Des avis ?

Je pense à cette fic depuis un moment et comme je voulais vraiment écrire sur Kise et Aomine... Fufufufu !

Vous savez comment ça marche : ça plaît, un commentaire, ça plaît pas, un commentaire aussi !

_Prochain chapitre_ : Aomine décide de poursuivre le jeu et découvre cette Kise. _Chapitre 1 : Et plus, si affinités !_


	2. Stage 1- Et plus, si affinités !

Lali oh ! Le prologue a l'air d'avoir beaucoup plu en général, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je pense que ce sera une fic assez courte comparé aux deux autres.

Bonne lecture !

_Aomine décide de poursuivre le jeu et découvre cette Kise._

* * *

><p><strong>Stage 1 : Et plus, si affinités !<strong>

Cette Kise avait les même cheveux blond que le mannequin.

Bien plus long et légèrement bouclés, ils étaient noués en queue de cheval sur le côté gauche de son crâne avec un énorme chouchou blanc. Ses yeux mêlant l'ambre et le doré étaient plus allongés lui donnant cet air mutin que Kise que affichait souvent. De ce que l'écran laissait voir, la fille portait un uniforme de lycéenne très simple : le pull vert émeraude recouvrait en grande partie une jupe blanche. Apparemment, elle portait aussi un collant noir.

« **J'ignorais que tu habitais par là. **»

Aomine appuya sur la touche qu'indiquait le bas de l'écran et trois choix s'offrit à lui :

« -_**Je passais simplement par là**_.

-_**Qu'est-ce que ça peut de faire de le savoir ?**_

-_**T'es trop bruyante... **_»

Le bleu esquissa un sourire. Les trois réponses lui correspondaient en quelque sorte. Cependant, il était temps de faire un choix. « Kise » clignait des yeux, attendant simplement.

Pressant le bouton de sa manette, il sélectionna la première réponse. Les deux autres lui plaisaient aussi mais il était encore un peu trop tôt pour les utiliser. Ça risquait de compliquer le jeu par la suite. Purée, il était vraiment à fond.

« Kise » pencha un la tête et se retourna en direction de la route.

« **Je vois. Faisons la route ensemble dans ce cas.** »

A nouveau, l'écran lui demanda de patienter. Aomine en profita pour chercher la bouteille de Coca qui traînait quelque part. Il la retrouva sur le bureau et quand il se réinstalla par terre, le jeu avait repris.

Il se trouvait devant le portail du lycée dans lequel le jeu se déroulait. « Kise » était près d'amis dont les visages n'étaient pas entièrement dessinés. Aomine put ainsi la voir entièrement. Ses jambes vraiment très longues étaient bel et bien recouvertes d'un collant très noir. Des bottes marrons à lacets grimpaient jusqu'en haut de ses mollets. Elle portait son sac sur son épaule droite et sa main agrippait les lanières. Près de ses amis, elle avait l'air bien plus grande.

Son visage rayonnant se tourna vers lui et afficha une mine bien plus sérieuse.

« **Tu marches lentement Aomine-san. Manquerais-tu de motivation ?** »

Oh moins, le héros lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pour voir répondre à sa ça.

« -_**C'est chiant d'aller en cours.**_

-_**C'est toi qui marche trop vite.**_

-_**(Ignorer)**_ »

Ouh, choix cornélien ! Les trois passeraient à merveille vu la situation. Désirant de gagner ce jeu haut la main, Aomine posa la manette et croisa les bras pour réfléchir. En temps normal, il aurait encore opté pour la première. Mais, il risquait d'avoir l'air d'un flemmard... La troisième entraînerait la colère de « Kise » à son noble avis... Donc, autant prendre la deuxième.

La blonde se tourna vers le lycée avec un petit regard en coin. Une fausse brise secouait doucement ses cheveux dorés et sa jupe blanche. Ses yeux ambrés lui donnait vraiment l'impression de le regarder directement dans les yeux sans avoir conscience de l'écran qui les séparait.

« **Si quelque chose te motivait, tu apprécierais plus de venir ici.** »

Pas faux. Mais même à Tôo, il n'y avait plus grand chose de motivant. Le basket était devenu ennuyeux. Et si Momoi ne venait pas certains matins, il resterait probablement dans son lit.

« Kise » continua :

« **Peut-être devrais-tu rejoindre un club. Tu y as déjà pensé ?** »

Sa voix était simple, sans curiosité, sans inquiétude. On aurait dit celle de Kuroko. Aomine avait envie de l'envoyer balader... Que proposerait le jeu ?

« -_**Ouais, celui dans lequel tu es.**_

-_**Rien ne me tente.**_

-_**Occupes toi de tes affaires.**_ »

Bingo ! La troisième, forcément !

L'image de « Kise » changea jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se penche en avant vers lui, un air assez en colère sur le visage.

« **J'essaie d'être gentille, tu devrais faire pareil !** »

Ouais, il l'avait vexé mais ce n'était pas grave. Jeu ou pas, il tenait à rester lui-même. L'écran changea jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans leur salle de classe. Tout au fond contre la fenêtre -là où se trouvait toujours le héros de l'histoire- « Kise » se tenait juste devant lui.

La blonde se tourna vers lui, toujours en colère et lui demandant ce qu'il voulait. Aomine en déduisit qu'il avait réussi à attirer son attention.

«-_**J'ai rien fait.**_

-_**J'essaie de suivre le cours.**_

-_**(Donner le papier)**_ »

La première, se serait la prendre pour une idiote. La deuxième, c'était impossible de sa part.

Mais la troisième était pas super non plus. Mais quitte à choisir...

« Kise » se retourna, probablement pour lire le contenu. Elle se retourna, bien moins en colère.

« **Je vais te croire quand tu dis que tu es désolé. Ne recommence plus, d'accord ?** »

Cette fois, aucun choix ne s'afficha mais Aomine remarqua la barre dans le coin droit supérieur de l'écran de sa télé. Légèrement rosée, elle était forcément là pour montrer l'avancée des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

C'était pas glorieux.

Le prochain choix dû se décider pendant le repas de midi.

« Kise » se tenait à la rambarde, occupée à boire une brique de jus de fruit. Elle se tourna vers lui, un peu étonnée :

« **Je pensais que tu mangeais à la cafétéria. Tu vas probablement dire qu'il y a trop de monde... Et si nous mangions ensemble ?** »

« -_**... Pourquoi pas**_.

-_**Avec plaisir !**_

-_**Comme si j'allais faire un truc pareil !**_ »

Coucou Midorima ! Le jeu proposait des réponses « Tsundere ».

Il sélectionna la première et vit avec plaisir que la barre de sentiments tournait au rose vif. Pas encore remplit au quart, elle témoignait tout de même de quelque chose.

« Kise » lui offrit un sourire et le cœur du bleu rata un battement.

Il bailla incontrôlablement et regarda l'heure. Comme il avait mangé au Magi Murger et avait fait très longtemps la fête au karaoké avec les autres, il était rentré tard chez sa mère et du coup, maintenant, il était encore plus tard. Étrangement malheureux, il sauvegarda sa partie de le menu principal et éteignit sa console. Fatigué mais pas au moins d'oublier de prendre une douche, il se leva et passa dans la salle de bain. Jetant ses vêtements ici et là, il alluma l'eau chaude en soupirant de plaisir. Il lava ensuite ses cheveux et sortit de sa chambre. Un caleçon propre en guise de pyjama et une serviette sur les cheveux et il repassa dans sa chambre.

Vérifiant l'heure sur son portable, Aomine s'aperçut qu'il avait un SMS.

**[01:45:58 – Kise] Aominecchi ! Si on mangeait ensemble demain ?! (/*3*)/ **

Le bleu haussa un sourcil.

Jamais le blond ne lui avait demandé une chose comme celle-là. C'était assez amusant d'un côté, ça tombait parfaitement bien.

**[01:46:01 – Aominecchi] Pourquoi pas... **

La réponse heureuse du mannequin fusa et le bleu fut à 100% certain d'avoir entendu l'exclamation de plaisir qui aurait pu sortir de sa bouche.

**[01:46:54 – Kise] Je connais un super restaurant de sushis entre Tôo et Kaijo ! Je viendrais te chercher demain, d'accord ?! J'ai hâte, merci Aominecchi !**

Le bleu faillit lui répondre pour l'empêcher de venir carrément à Tôo mais... Il allait avoir la flemme de trouver ce resto tout seul. Il reposa son téléphone et alla éteindre la lumière. Avec un nouveau soupir de plaisir, Aomine se glissa sous sa couette.

Il se tourna un peu et s'endormit sur le ventre, les bras et sous l'oreiller et la couette jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

><p>Son œil bleu s'ouvrit quand Momoi le recouvrait avec sa couette.<p>

Comme elle était descendue jusqu'en bas de ses reins, le garçon comprenait enfin pourquoi son corps était froid.

-Tu sais que tu vas être malade si tu ne te couvres pas plus la nuit.

Il leva la tête pour la tourner de son côté et se renfoncer dans l'oreiller.

-Mais j'ai chaud la nuit.

Elle s'était agenouillée pour se tenir plus près de lui et se releva pour se diriger vers son bureau, son sac à la main.

-Lèves-toi maintenant.

L'adolescent grogna et murmura en refermant les yeux :

-Tu me recouvres avec la couette mais tu me demandes de me lever ? T'es bizarre...

La rose fit le sac avec un petit sourire, prétextant que s'il attrapait froid, il allait être impossible à vivre. Avec un grognement, Aomine se leva. Son uniforme traînait dans un coin et sans gêne, il marcha simplement en caleçon dans la chambre. Momoi ne fit aucun commentaire, tellement habituée.

Après s'être brossé les dents, l'adolescent descendit l'escalier et embrassa la joue de sa mère. Il n'y avait que son amie d'enfance qui savait pour cette tendresse certaine et se gardait bien d'un parler, par respect pour le bleu qui ne manquerait pas de se venger, le cas échéant.

-Satsuki, ma grande, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-J'ai déjà mangé, merci !

-Et toi Daiki ?

-Pas faim.

Sous les regards désapprobateurs des deux femmes, Aomine enfila une paire de chaussures et sortit.

-Satsu... Tu viens ?

-Manges quelque chose avant !

Il grogna, rentra à nouveau et attrapa une tranche de pain de mie. La rose sourit victorieusement et la mère du bleu leva le pouce en l'air.

Sur la route de Tôo, Momoi restait silencieuse. Au grand étonnement d'Aomine :

-... Tu te sens pas bien ?

La jeune fille eut l'air un peu surprise :

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu parles pas. C'est bizarre. Et... tu as l'air un peu pâle.

Momoi baissa les yeux et murmura :

-J'ai un peu mal au ventre. C'est rien.

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans le silence le plus complet.

-Je vais manger dehors avec Kise à midi.

-D'accord. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part alors.

Ouais... Elle devait vraiment avoir mal au bide.

* * *

><p>Les cours étant toujours aussi ennuyeux pour lui, Aomine s'endormit sans remords. Et comme Momoi n'était pas dans la même classe, il n'y eut personne pour le secouer quand son prof s'approcha comme un vautour.<p>

Une bosse sur le front et un air assez énervé, le bleu écouta au moins la fin du cours d'Anglais.

* * *

><p>A peine la sonnerie eut-elle éclatée les tympans de tous les élèves que le portable d'Aomine vibra.<p>

**[12:05:12 – Kise] Je suis devant le portail, je t'attends !**

Effectivement, plusieurs hurlements féminins attirèrent son regard par la fenêtre. Une horde de lycéennes entourait Kise dont l'uniforme gris dénotait particulièrement.

Aomine quitta sa salle de cours et décida de faire un arrêt dans celle de Momoi. Comme la rose n'était pas là, il interrogea l'une des filles près de la porte. Terrifiée par la taille du garçon, elle bredouilla :

-Mo... Momoi-chan est à l'infirmerie... Le... Le professeur l'y a envoyé il y a trente minutes... à peu près...

Sans la remercier, il marcha à grandes vitesses vers la salle en question. Quand il faisait froid ou qu'il pleuvait, il allait parfois dormir là. Dans le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre, il n'y avait que les cheveux roses de visible. En position fœtale sous la couverture, elle dormait si profondément qu'il n'osa pas la réveiller.

-Je lui ai donné des calmants. C'est la seule chose qui marche pour elle.

L'infirmière était une jeune femme qui n'attirait absolument pas Aomine puisqu'elle était terriblement plate.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Le sourire un peu crispée de la femme arracha une grimace au bleu. Ce genre de sujet, il aimait pas trop en parler.

Il tapota doucement sa tête et sortit rejoindre Kise. Depuis sa défaite à la Winter Cup, il essayait de retrouver cette complicité qui les liait depuis l'enfance. C'était dur puisqu'il avait été sacrément horrible avec elle par moment mais sa manager était assez patiente.

Kise signait quelques autographes et lui offrit un sourire incroyablement beau. Les filles se retournèrent pour fusiller du regard la personne qui osait accaparer l'attention de leur idole et perdirent plusieurs tons de couleur en découvrant l'As de l'équipe de basket.

-Aominecchi ! Tu as mit du temps !

-Je suis passée à l'infirmerie pour voir Satsu.

Les deux garçons ignorèrent les nombreuses fans et marchèrent tranquillement vers le restaurant de sushis.

-Momocchi est malade ?!

-Truc de fille...

-Ah...

Il eut un rire compréhensif. Évidemment, avec ses deux sœurs, le blond était bien au courant de toutes ses choses.

-Si tu veux rester avec elle... Certaines filles aiment bien qu'on reste près d'elles à ce moment-là.

-Nan, c'est bon... J'ai promis que je mangeais avec toi.

Il tourna la tête vers le blond et resta muet : une aura lumineuse entourait le mannequin qui avait la bouche ouverte sur un sourire immense.

-Aominecchi !

Le bleu s'écarta à temps pour éviter le câlin de Kise. Le joueur de Kaijo le regarda, des larmes dans les yeux :

-Tu es méchant...

-Je sais.

Ils se remirent en route.

-Quoi?!

-Rien ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on est pas sortit juste tous les deux ! Je suis content !

Aomine se fendit d'un léger sourire. C'était... rafraîchissant d'être avec le mannequin.

* * *

><p>Installés à une table éloignée, les deux adolescents commandèrent un énorme plateau de sushis.<p>

-La prochaine fois, invitons Kagamicchi ! On ira au Magi Burger et-...

-Kise, tait-toi et mange.

Le concerné gonfla ses joues et détourna la tête :

-Tu es vraiment méchant.

Le bleu soupira et frotta quelques secondes les cheveux blonds. Kise le regarda et sourit finalement.

A la fin du repas, ils repartirent tranquillement vers Tôo.

-Ça me manque de faire le chemin avec quelqu'un... Avant, je croisais Midorimacchi mais Shutoku est de l'autre côté...

Le bleu avait toujours fait le chemin avec quelqu'un. Kuroko pendant le collège et Momoi depuis... ben toujours.

Aucun de deux ne parla jusqu'au portail de Tôo. Kise se retourna vers Aomine :

-Tu es lent Aominecchi ! Manquerais-tu de motivation ?

Le bleu se glaça un peu et fut incapable de réfléchir ?

-... Quoi ?!

-Sois un peu motivée Aominecchi ! Tu devrais aller plus souvent aux entraînements, ça te ferait du bien !

La bouche ouverte, l'As ne bougeait plus. Kise s'approcha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je...

Le blond posa sa main sur son front.

-Hmm... Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre... Tu dors assez ?

-Je... C'est quoi toutes ces questions ?! Écartes-toi, crétin !

Le plus vieux s'éloigna brutalement, comme frappé :

-J'essaie d'être sympa, Ahomine ! Tu sais, ce que tu n'arrives jamais à être plusieurs heures d'affilé !

-C'est quoi ton problème ?!

-C'est toi qui a un problème !

Ils se fixèrent furieusement dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Kise tourne les talons rapidement. Certainement pas décidé à le rattraper, Aomine remonta en cours. Son air très énervé éloigna les quelques personnes trop proches de lui sur sa route. Ils s'installa sur sa chaise et posa sa tête sur le bureau, décidé à dormir jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

><p>Aomine rentra chez lui, toujours dans cet état d'énervement.<p>

Il avait « gentiment » raccompagné Momoi chez elle avant de reprendre la route vers sa maison. Son esprit lui soufflait de s'excuser à Kise mais son lui intérieur refusait net cette option.

Mais quand même... A quelques mots prêts, Kise avait ressortit exactement les même répliques que sa version fille dans le jeu... Non, ça devait être une coïncidence !

Mais ça perturberait n'importe qui !

Sa mère travaillait encore donc il fila directement dans sa chambre. Il jeta son sac, sa veste et alluma la console.

Le jeu s'installa tranquillement et il retrouva « Kise » sur le toit du lycée. Elle avait l'air en colère.

«** Tu es vraiment incapable de rester gentil plusieurs minutes d'affilé, n'est-ce pas ?!** »

Aomine résista à l'envie de laisser tomber sa manette de jeu.

C'était quoi ce mic-mac ?!

Il remarqua néanmoins que la barre de sentiments s'était bien remplie. Le repas lui avait au moins plu...

« -_**Fiches-moi la paix...**_

-_**J'y peux rien, je suis comme ça...**_

-_**(Continuer à manger) **_»

Le bleu veilla bien à ne rien toucher et redescendit à la cuisine pour se trouver un truc à grignoter.

Un morceau de chocolat dans la bouche, il reprit la manette et sélectionna le deuxième choix.

« Kise » soupira et ajouta, bien moins en colère. En fait, c'était effrayant à quel point les émotions dans ce jeu étaient réelles... Au vu du design, on pourrait jurer que c'était un film. Les dessins n'avaient rien d'un jeu. C'était le cran au dessus !

« **Tu es incroyable... Tu n'as pas grand chose à manger... Tiens, prends ça.** »

L'écran afficha ensuite la jeune blonde qui tendait son bento.

« -_**Non merci. Manges-le toi plutôt**_.

-_**... Merci.**_

-_**Si c'est bon, je t'épouses.**_ »

En voulant sélectionner la deuxième proposition, son doigt ripa et avec horreur, il ne put que voir « Kise » rougir.

« **Ce n'est pas grand chose... Arrêtes d'exagérer !** »

La barre de sentiments vira carrément au rose soutenu, soit la même couleur que les joues de l'héroïne.

« **Ca ne va pas tarder à sonner. On devrait repartir en classe. **»

L'écran redevint noir le temps que la prochaine étape charge et l'heure du jeu avança jusqu'à la fin des cours.

La demoiselle blonde était près de son bureau et attendait visiblement qu'il se lève.

«** Tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble ? Comme on va dans la même direction...** »

« -_**Je veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble !**_ »

-_**Tu peux déjà plus te passer de moi ?**_ »

-_**(Ignorer et partir)**_ »

Aomine croqua dans un nouveau morceau de chocolat et but une grande gorgée de Coca.

Il bailla assez fort et entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Sa mère rentrait tôt aujourd'hui.

Sûr de lui, il choisit la deuxième option.

Non seulement, la blonde rougit une nouvelle fois mais en plus, la barre de sentiments se remplit quasiment au bout.

« **Ahomine ! **»

Elle se tourna et lança par dessus son épaule :

« **C'est normal de faire ça entre amis !** »

L'écran afficha un énorme message qui surprit Aomine tant il ne s'y attendait pas.

« **FÉLICITATIONS ! VOUS VENEZ DE PASSER UN NIVEAU ! VOUS ÊTES DÉSORMAIS AMI !** »

Okay mais... depuis quand les Dating Game faisaient autant flipper le joueur ?!

Aomine obligea son cœur à se calmer et regarda la barre de sentiments. A nouveau à zéro, elle attendait juste d'être à nouveau remplie.

Le bleu se passa la main dans ses cheveux et appuya pour continuer.

Il allait la faire devenir folle de lui.

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de jouer à un Dating Game... Ca doit être hyper addictif !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Chizumi-chan** : Je pense apprendre le japonais juste pour les Otome Game. Y'aura quelques petites disputes mais j'ai envie d'une fic mignonne pour une fois. Toujours se méfier des mecs à lunettes ! Ils portent leurs pancartes « DANGER » au dessus de leurs têtes tous les jours...

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II** : Et oui, du AoKi... C'est ma perle ce pairing, j'y peut rien !

**xKaRiineXx** : C'est pour être certaine qu'on lira le prochain chapitre ! Nyahahaha !

**Mlle Hana **: Copiiiine ! Je m'en fiche que la review soit constructive ou non ! Voir qu'on m'en laisse me fait déjà plaisir !

**Ayui- Ayone** : Merci beaucoup ! Surprise ! J'espère que ça restera intéressant.

**Yuki Mirai** : Je pense que ça restera une fic courte et soft. C'est juste pour me vider un peu l'esprit. Mais pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ?! C'est quoi ce ***** ?!

**xPlume** : Merci ! Si ça intrigue et que ça plaît vraiment par la suite, j'en serais très heureuse !

**Buli-chan** : Tu aimes... parce que c'est étrange ? Comme moi, c'est parfait !

**Moona Neko **: Le AoKise, c'est la base ! Ah non, c'est le MidoTaka... Bon, c'est le duo qui base l'histoire de KnB ! Toi, fan de Kise, ton avis est faussé ! Je ne te fais pas confiance pour tout ce qui touche à Kise ! C'est comme me demander ce que je pense d'Akashi... Y'a rien de juste dans mes propos. Mais non, tu vas mourir ! Je veux pas te tuer ! Arf... Harcèlement virtuel...

**Pocky-s-chan** : Mouchoir ? Ne bave pas. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite !

**Laura-067 **: Nan, nan, c'est pas Momoi. Aomine avait rentré son numéro mais l'avait oublié. Deux Kise pour le prix d'un... C'est le Paradis.

**Emy-nee** : Le dire comme ça, ça me convient. Tu as le temps de me laisser une review aussi tôt ? Je suis touchée !

**Miyu-chan** : Merci, merci ! J'espère que la suite plaira aussi !

**Grwn** : Tu viens de t'attirer les foudres du fandom AoKise... Fuis pauvre mortelle. Tes compliments me touchent ! Imayoshi, on ne l'a vu qu'une fois mais on l'aime déjà dans cette fic. Bah, il va revenir.

**Woshi** : Surtout le fait qu'Aomine et Kagami se soit pas entre tués... J'ai de plus en plus envie de jouer à ça maintenant...

_Prochain chapitre_ : Kise débarque chez Aomine pour s'excuser. Dans le jeu, « Kise » invite le héros à une soirée avec d'autres amis. _Stage Two : Amis et Ennemis ! _


	3. Stage 2- Amis et Ennemis !

Lali oh ! Qui va à la Toulouse Game Show parmi vous ?

_Kise débarque chez Aomine pour s'excuser. Dans le jeu, « Kise » invite le héros à une soirée avec d'autres amis._

* * *

><p><strong>Stage Two : Amis et Ennemis !<strong>

Aomine mit sur pause en entendant sa mère qui tapait doucement à sa porte.

-Ouais ?

-Je vais faire quelques courses, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Le garçon regarda sa chambre d'un regard circulaire et annonça :

-Tu peux acheter du Coca ?

Sa mère accepta et redescendit l'escalier tout doucement comme elle savait le faire. C'était parfait quand elle cherchait à surprendre son fils et assez effrayant la plupart du temps. Cette bonne femme, de nature enjouée et blagueuse, passait tous les caprices de son fils sous prétexte qu'il n'allait avoir qu'une seule adolescence. Et par chance, et seulement avec sa mère, Aomine savait se limiter.

Il attendit d'entendre la porte d'entrée et reprit le cours du jeu. « Kise » et lui était de retour en cours mais si le bleu se fiait à l'heure alors la pause n'allait pas tarder. A peine le prof eut-il refermé son livre que la blonde se tourna vers lui :

«** Je vais me chercher un truc au distributeur. Tu veux quelque chose ?** »

« -_**Ouais, prends-moi à boire.**_

-_**Laisse, j'y vais. Je paye ton truc aussi.**_

-_**Je sais pas... Je viens avec toi.**_ »

Aomine prit un instant pour regarder l'héroïne. Il ne savait pas comment mais « Kise » semblait de plus en plus... réelle. Elle clignait normalement des yeux et balançait ses longues jambes en attendant sa réponse. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté et son sourire s'agrandit.

«** Alors ?** »

Le réalisme des dessins était vraiment effrayant...

L'adolescent choisit la troisième option, imaginant qu'elle était là pour lui permettre de passer plus de temps avec cette fille à séduire et pouvoir débloquer d'autres choix.

En faisant un faux mouvement, Aomine appuya sur un des boutons de sa manette et découvrit qu'il pouvait « rentrer » dans le jeu. Comme s'il était une caméra, il pouvait maintenant regarder le sol ou le plafond, à droite ou à gauche, « Kise » ou « Kuroko »...

Le turquoise, ou plutôt la turquoise, attendait devant le distributeur de boissons. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules en un long carré très sage et elle portait également un collant -blanc dans son cas- sous sa jupe. Tout comme « Kise », la fille portait ce pull émeraude mais elle donnait l'impression de flotter dedans. « Kuroko » était également très petite.

Aomine, toujours en train de découvrir sa manette, se rendit compte qu'il pouvait bouger de lui-même dans le jeu. Il fit plusieurs pas pour essayer et comprit rapidement comment incarner le personnage. C'était quand même bien plus amusant ! Ça aurait du faire pareil avant qu'il ne devienne ami avec « Kise » !

Mais... Maintenant qu'il y avait « Kuroko », ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour que ce soit un hasard. Alors soit le créateur du jeu était un fan totalement tordu de la Génération des Miracles, soit il y avait autre chose et Aomine espérait sincèrement que ce ne soit aucun des deux. Lentement, il fit approcher son personnage des deux filles et « Kise » parla la première :

« **C'est rare que tu quittes la bibliothèque !** »

« Kuroko » se tourna vers Aomine avec ce même regard pénétrant qu'avait le vrai. La bibliothèque... Il se rappela vaguement que le joueur fantôme avait toujours bien aimé lire et qu'il se portait souvent volontaire pour aider là-bas. A coté de « Kise », elle avait l'air incroyablement petite.

« -_**Salut, je suis Aomine et toi ?**_

-_**Tu gênes.**_

-_**(Ignorer et se prendre une boisson) **_»

Le garçon avait fortement envie de voir comment réagissait « Kuroko ». Il l'imaginait très timide par rapport à son ancienne ombre. Une petite chose très fragile, un animal craintif qu'il ne fallait surtout pas effrayer sous peine de la voir repartir en courant se terrer dans la bibliothèque. Alors, il opta pour la solution n°1.

La turquoise sursauta un peu et baissa les yeux, considérablement effrayée. Près d'elle, « Kise » souriait gentiment. C'était dingue tant ça semblait réel !

« **… Kuroko... Je suis ravie de vous connaître Aomine...-sempai...** »

Les yeux cyans se levèrent très timidement et le bleu se rendit compte qu'une deuxième barre de sentiments venait de faire son apparition. Et encore une chose avait changé par rapport au niveau précédent : la barre de « Kise » se remplissait désormais de jaune et celle de « Kuroko » se remplissait de bleu. Au moins, il n'allait par se prendre la tête pour savoir quelle barre était à qui.

Aomine avait donc également la possibilité de draguer son ancienne ombre ? Ce jeu l'empêcherait définitivement de regarder ses anciens coéquipiers dans les yeux. Mais... cela voulait-il aussi dire que Midorima, Murasakibara et Akashi avaient également leur version fille dans le jeu ! Ohohoho, ça allait l'amuser encore longtemps !

Presque avec excitation, il attendit que « Kise » finisse sa phrase :

« **Kurokocchi a un an de moins que nous. Elle est mignonne, pas vrai ? Elle est chargée de la bibliothèque et tu ne la verras pas souvent en dehors.** »

« Kise » et lui étaient donc en seconde année. Le jeu se fiait aux mois de naissance ? Donc Midorima serait de la même année qu'eux ? Pourquoi pas.

Par contre, le fait que la blonde utilise le même surnom affectif que Kise rendait le créateur du jeu encore plus malsain aux yeux d'Aomine.

« -_**Oublie le « sempai », j'aime pas trop ça.**_

-_**Je pense que je vais souvent venir à la bibliothèque maintenant !**_

-_**Je m'en fiche, je veux juste à boire.**_ »

S'il suivait le sens du jeu de drague basique, la seconde option pourrait lui faire gagner quelques points avec « Kuroko ». Mais il avait lu une fois dans un magazine que dans ce genre de jeu, gagner des points avec une fille, pouvait en faire perdre avec d'autres. Pour lui, la phrase était dans le sens de l'humour mais... autant ne rien risquer et prendre la première.

« **Si tu savais combien de fois, je lui demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça aussi... **»

« Kise » secoua sa couette blonde et soupira. Pourtant, « Kuroko » leva le visage et proposa :

« **Alors... Aomine-kun ?** »

La barre bleue augmenta un peu puisque, apparemment, Aomine n'avait pas le choix. Bah, le vrai l'appelait comme ça, il allait faire avec.

Comme plus aucun signe ne montrait que des dialogues pouvaient être débloqués, le bleu supposa qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Il tourna son personnage -c'était franchement génial de tout voir à sa place ! - vers le distributeur et effectivement, l'écran lui demanda d'appuyer sur un des bouton de la manette.

« -_**(Prendre pour moi)**_

-_**(Prendre pour Kise et moi)**_

-_**(Prendre pour Kuroko et moi)**_ »

Alerte ! Le jeu lui demandait clairement d'en décevoir une ! Bon d'accord, peut-être décevoir réellement mais le fait d'en choisir une pouvait être offensant pour l'autre. Aomine se tortura les méninges et se résolut à prendre le dernier choix. La barre bleu gagna des points si rapidement que l'As de Tôo fut persuadée que « Kuroko » était le type de fille facile à séduire dans ce jeu. Y en avait toujours une...

« **Merci... Aomine-kun !** »

Kise sautilla en tapant des mains.

« **C'est très gentil de ta part Aominecchi** **! Ah, ça va être l'heure ! J'espère qu'on va se revoir Kurokocchi !** »

A son grand étonnement, la barre jaune gagna également quelque points. « Kise » attendait-elle juste de voir si le héros allait se montrer sympathique avec son amie qu'elle venait de présenter. Oh, le coup de bol !

Aomine soupira et se frappa mentalement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment en train de se prendre au jeu. Le garçon entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer et supposa que sa mère venait de rentrer. Il mit le jeu sur pose et descendit lui donner un coup de main pour ranger. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, Aomine Daiki avait été correctement élevé et face à sa mère, jamais, il n'avait dépassé les bornes. Et quand ça arrivait, il s'excusait immédiatement. Après tout, il n'avait qu'elle.

De nouveau dans sa chambre et sa bouteille de Coca bien en main, le bleu reprit le jeu. Une nouvelle pause avait permis à « Kise » de se retourner à nouveau vers le héros, son téléphone en main.

« **Je vais au karaoké avec des amis ce soir, tu veux venir ? **»

C'était Kise qui avait eu l'idée d'aller au karaoké le soir de son anniversaire... Il allait sérieusement devoir parler à Imayoshi de ce jeu. Si son ami le lui avait conseillé, il savait peut-être de qui était le créateur du jeu. C'était sans doute un maniaque qui les observait depuis toujours ! Il penserait quand même à le remercier de ne pas avoir fait sa version fille.

…

Il n'allait pas croiser sa version fille, pas vrai ?!

En attendant, « Kise » attendait toujours sa réponse.

« -_**Pourquoi pas...**_

-_**J'ai pas envie.**_

-_**Kuroko sera là ?**_ »

Bon... Sans vraiment se prendre la tête, il prit la première option. La barre jaune augmentait mais très très lentement. A chaque nouveau niveau, ça devait être plus difficile de remplir la jauge. Intéressant.

«** On mange sur le toit ? Je vais demander à Kurokochii si elle veut venir ! Enfin... Si je la trouve, elle est tellement discrète.** »

A défaut d'avoir la capacité surnaturelle du turquoise, son homologue féminin était si petite et si timide que ça donnait le même effet.

En réfléchissant un peu... si les autres Miracles faisaient aussi partis du jeu, Midorima allait forcément être la Tsundere... une déléguée sans doute. Murasakibara, même en fille, devrait manger des sucreries et dépasser les autres filles en taille plus que nécessaire. Quant à Akashi... l'imaginer en fille le faisait rire mais elle serait sans doute autoritaire et sadique sur les bords. Et elle serait forcément première de sa classe voir de la promo. Juste pour dominer les autres.

L'écran afficha une aide du jeu et par curiosité, Aomine alla voir de quoi il s'agissait. La salle de classe fut remplacée par une carte de lycée, extérieurs compris. Surfant avec les touches, le bleu découvrit aussi un faux plan d'une ville. Et sur la carte du lycée, des espèces de point jaune, turquoise et bleu indiquaient la position des personnages. Le jeu proposait même une version du plan en 3D. Et de cette façon, Aomine se rendit compte que « Kuroko » était le couloir en dessus du sien, la classe la plus à gauche. Celle de la blonde et du bleu était la deuxième en partant de la droite.

Avec ce plan, ça allait être bien plus simple de bouger dans le lycée.

Et donc de parler avec les filles à séduire.

-Daiki ? Quelqu'un est venu te voir.

-Hein ?

Le bleu posa la manette après avoir mis le jeu sur pose et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

-Ryota est venu te voir. Il aurait besoin de te parler de quelque chose.

Même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit clairement, la mère du bleu aimait bien le garçon blond de Kaijo. Les rares fois où elle l'avait rencontré, leurs caractères semblables les avaient fait bien s'entendre.

-Il est dans le salon, dépêches-toi.

Le bleu se gratta la tête et descendit les escaliers en sautant quelques marches. Assis sagement sur le canapé, Kise regardait fixement ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kise ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix du basané et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

-... M'excuser.

-Ah ?

-Je... me suis un peu emporté donc je suis désolé.

Du coin de l'œil, Aomine se rendit compte que sa mère lui faisait signe d'aller vers le blond. Oh, celle-là...

-Viens, on va dehors.

Il enfila sa paire de basket et Kise suivit avec un petit signe de la main pour la mère du garçon.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment, chacun dans son silence.

-Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Un peu.

Aomine se retourna à moitié vers le blond : le demi sourire qu'il affichait indiquait clairement qu'il avait compris que l'As n'en dirait pas plus mais que ça lui suffirait.

-Dis Aominecchi...

-Quoi ?

Le pied de Kise joue un instant avec un caillou et il finit par se lancer, la voix peu assurée :

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus le même avec moi... Je veux dire... En ce moment, t'as l'air bizarre avec moi. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a dérangé ?

Ah, ce stupide mannequin. Toujours à s'inquiéter d'avoir fait du mal sans le vouloir.

-Nan, t'as rien fait...

A part s'être retrouvée en héroïne à séduire, rien du tout.

-Tu es certain ? Parce que j'ai l'impre-...

-C'est moi, okay ?! C'est moi qui suis bizarre !

Aomine s'en voulut d'avoir crié. Kise allait encore se faire des idées.

-Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec toi alors ?

Les mains dans les poches arrières de son jean, le blond semblait s'être préparé à l'écouter et à le conseiller si c'était dans ses cordes. Mais bon... Aomine s'était excusé, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait raconter sa vie ! Surtout qu'il jugeait préférable de ne rien dire concernant le jeu ! Il verrait juste avec ce foutu créateur.

-Rien... Je... m'ennuie.

-Tu t'ennuies ?

Le sourire s'élargissant du mannequin n'inspirait rien de bon au plus grand.

-Dans ce cas...

Kise s'approcha et glissa son bras derrière la nuque d'Aomine.

-J'ai une petite fête organisé avec quelques amis du travail ! Et tu vas venir avec moi !

Aomine dut se courber un peu pour que Kise n'ait pas à se démonter l'épaule. Il haussa un sourcil :

-... Quoi ?

-Une fête, Aominecchi, une fête ! Ah !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil :

-Et avant que tu demandes, Kurokocchi viens aussi !

Aomine afficha une petite moue qui fit rire Kise.

-Ne le cache pas, je sais que tu es content ! Et comme tu es asocial et que tu repousseras sans doute quelques personnes ce soir, tu n'auras qu'à retrouver Kurokocchi dans la foule et parler ensemble !

L'analyse futuriste du beau mannequin n'attira que le regard désabusé d'Aomine. Lui asocial ?! Jamais !

-Alors, tu viens ? Tu viens, pas vrai ?!

-... Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Il cru un instant que le joueur de Kaijo allait lui sauter dans les bras mais il n'en fut rien. A la place, il s'écarta doucement avec un sourire resplendissant.

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel : à quoi venait-il de dire oui en réalité ?

* * *

><p>Le bleu avait retrouvé l'ombre de Seirin près du buffet.<p>

-Yo !

-Aomine-kun... bonsoir.

Le turquoise avait échangé son uniforme pour un simple tee-shirt marron et un jean sombre. Simple mais ça lui allait bien. Les yeux pâles regardèrent le plus grand.

-Tu devrais mettre du blanc plus souvent. Ça te va bien.

Aomine avait retrouvé ce jean blanc tout au fond de son armoire. Mue par un besoin étrange de varier un peu, il avait cherché des vêtements qui pouvaient le changer un peu. Pari réussi apparemment.

Kise était entourée d'une horde de fans venus d'on ne sais où. Le mannequin riait mais sa gêne était perceptible.

-Tu devrais aller l'aider. Apparemment, personne ne va bouger.

-Tu crois ?

-Je vais faire diversion si tu veux.

Et chez Kuroko, voir Kise se faire presque attaquer par une femme qui voulait l'embrasser sur la joue, ça produisait une montée d'énervement qu'il calma en balançant littéralement l'énorme récipient en verre qui contenait une boisson quelconque. Pour être certain qu'on ne le l'accuse pas, Aomine se décala et vit avec plaisir que tout le monde oubliait momentanément le mannequin très prisé pour regarder en tentant de comprendre comment le récipient avait pu tomber de la table.

Agile et rapide, le bleu s'enfonça dans la foule et attrapa la première chose de Kise qu'il réussi à atteindre. Sa main. Il la serra et le tira en arrière avant de s'éloigner en direction de Kuroko qui avait entre temps rejoint l'autre côté de la grande salle. Une assiette remplie de petits fours et un verre rempli de jus d'orange en équilibre sur le carton blanc de l'assiette, le fantôme basketteur jouait l'innocent à merveille.

-Jolie diversion Tetsu !

-Jolie récupération de la cible Aomine-kun !

Ils se regardèrent très sérieux avant de pouffer de rire. Subtilisant un truc à grignoter, le bleu se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de Kise. Celui-ci la regardait, perdu dans le vide.

-Ah, pardon...

-C'est rien.

Il leva ses yeux ambrés vers lui et sourit :

-Je suis content que vous soyez venus tous les deux ! Je me sentirais très seul sinon !

-Tu n'as invité que nous ?

-Midorimacchi a refusé, tu t'en doutes un peu. Mais Kasamatsucchi m'a promit de passer !

Même son ancien capitaine avait le droit au surnom. Le petit sourire qu'afficha le blond en prononçant son nom ne plu que moyennement à Aomine qui subtilisa un nouveau truc à grignoter à son ancienne ombre qui le regarda mauvaisement.

-D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette fête ?

Kise gagna quelques teintes de rouges et bégaya un peu :

-C'est... euh... pour promouvoir la nouvelle collection...

Kuroko but une gorgée de son verre et demanda :

-Tu vas poser pour quoi cette fois ?

Le visage carrément écarlate amena un rictus sur le visage d'Aomine.

-Kise... Alors, tu vas poser pour quoi ?

Le blond chercha à fuir mais le bras de bleu l'en empêcha :

-Kise... Alors ?

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir et que les deux garçons finiraient bien par le découvrir, il avoua du bout des lèvres :

-Sous-vêtements...

Il cacha ses joues rouges. L'idée d'être affiché en ville en sous-vêtement l'avait perturbé mais son manager était doué, affreusement doué pour convaincre les gens. Dont le pauvre Kise.

-C'est pas si horrible !

-Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas alors, Aominecchi ?!

-Parce que je ne suis pas mannequin.

Le blond planta fermement ses pieds dans le sol et tendit le doigt vers le bleu :

-Dans ce cas, tu es maintenant obligé de participer à un shooting ! Tu verras vraiment ce que c'est comme ça !

Aomine voulut chercher de l'aide du côté de Kuroko mais le turquoise avait déjà fuit.

-'Spèce de traître !

-Alors Aominecchi ? Je parie que tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'au bout !

A ces mots, l'oreille du bleu tiqua et il se retourna brutalement :

-Tenu ! Je ne perdrais jamais contre toi !

Le sourire particulier du blond ne lui plu pas vraiment.

-Attention Aominecchi... Ce sera mon terrain là-bas.

-Et alors ?

Le blond sourit et attrapa son manager qui passait. Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation et l'homme ne put pas refuser face au regard avide de compétition du mannequin.

-Pourquoi pas...

-Merci !

L'homme laissa les deux adolescents tandis que Kise tapotait l'épaule d'Aomine :

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu viens de faire ! Mais je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser !

Il vola une friandise à Kuroko qui était revenu entre temps en ignorant le regard glacé du plus petit et s'éloigna.

-Aomine-kun, fais attention à toi ce soir.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Le turquoise désigna du menton un groupe de filles près du buffet :

-Elle pense que tu cherches à leur voler Kise-kun et elles projettent d'utiliser tous les moyens pour t'éloigner de lui.

-Oh...

Ah, les femmes...

-Je pas peur d'elles.

-Fais attention quand même.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Le regard froncé de Kuroko lui arracha un mince sourire.

-Ne me taquine pas ! Elles ont l'air vraiment prêtes à tout !

-Ouais, ouais, je ferais attention.

Il passa sa grande main dans les mèches clairs, arrachant un grognement au propriétaire. Aomine jeta ensuite un regard polaire au groupe en question et par pur plaisir de provocation, alla rejoindre Kise en veillant bien à se coller à lui.

Mais attention, toujours entre amis !

C'était pas le vrai qu'il essayait de draguer.

* * *

><p>De retour chez lui, Aomine s'installa directement devant le jeu. Il était tard mais ça n'était pas grave.<p>

Ils étaient tous les trois sur le toit et « Kise » les avertit qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose sur son bureau. Seule avec lui, « Kuroko » gigota mal à l'aise et demanda :

« **Est-ce que tu es... juste ami avec Kise-sempai ?** »

« -_**Oui, pourquoi ?**_

-_**Pas spécialement, c'est pour passer le temps.**_

-_**J'aimerais être plus.**_ »

Aomine se massa le ventre. Comme il avait sauté le repas, il s'était gavé lors de la fête et subissait les foudres de son estomac. La manette calée par terre, il appuya mollement sur le premier choix. « Kuroko » rosit un peu.

« _**Pour rien... Juste comme ça.**_ »

La jauge de sentiments ne bougea pas malgré l'air ravie de la turquoise. Allait-elle finalement s'avérer plus difficile à séduire ?

« Kise » finit par revenir et ce fut ensuite « Kuroko » qui s'éloigna. Dès qu'elle eut disparue par la porte, la blonde s'approcha de lui :

« **Dis... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kurokocchi ?** »

Question piège ?

« -_**Elle a vraiment l'air sympa**_.

-_**Elle me plaît beaucoup**_.

-_**Rien de spécial**_. »

Étouffant un bâillement, le bleu sélectionna encore une fois la première réponse. « Kise » eut la même réaction et sa barre ne bougea pas non plus.

Mais quand la turquoise se réinstalla devant lui, son bento sagement posé sur ses genoux et qu'elle lui sourit doucement, sa barre augmenta enfin. De l'autre côté, « Kise » l'imita, sa barre virant enfin au jaune. Ensuite les deux filles se jaugèrent discrètement du regard et Aomine comprit qu'il était mal.

Il venait de mettre les deux amies en semi-compétition.

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Oui, oui, je prends quelques liberté par rapport au vrai Dating Game et je l'assume ! C'est pour rendre les choses plus palpitantes.

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**xPlume **: « Daiki ? Tu ne serais pas en train de draguer ton ami du collège, là par hasard ? Au fait, il t'attends dans le salon. » Je ne sais pas pour Momoi, j'ai envie de vraiment centrer l'histoire sur Aomine et Kise. Sauf que ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils finiront forcément ensemble.

**Chizumi-san** : A part « Amour Sucré », nope ! Rien ! Ouh, tu as été cruelle dans tes propos ! Dire une chose aussi méchante à Aomine ! Comment oses-tu ?! Mais c'est prévu ! Tout est prévu !

**TataNathy** : J'aime imaginer des trucs tordus. Suis-je tordue pour autant ? Probablement. Ouais, toujours Kise... Ah, mais il faut que l'histoire soit réaliste ! Et puis, ça donne l'occasion à Aomine d'être un peu sympa !

**Yuki Mirai** : Moi aussi ! Bon anniversaire en retard ! Si, il existe ! Viens, créons cette religion et faisons la partager ! Oui, oui, va y avoir beaucoup de monde dans le jeu !

**Mlle Hana **: Quand je tape le chapitre sur World, je marque « Kise » avec le signe des femmes. Une fois que c'est sur , il disparaît... Donc, je laisse quand même les guillemets au cas où, j'espère qu'on fait bien la différence. C'est parce que l'amour, ça peut aussi faire peur !

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II** : En même temps, je passe du temps avant de commencer une fic à me dire : « Tel personnage en sachant qu'il est déjà comme ça, je vais juste appuyer davantage sur telle caractéristique ». Mais même comme ça, il arrive que je sois surprise par ce que font certains persos.

**Laura-067** : Oh, l'idée du complot ! Oh que c'est moche de penser ça ! Oh, attends, je vais le noter quelque part ! (a déjà sa fin mais bon) Non, Aomine ! Kise n'a pas de poitrine ! Lâche Kise !

**Liclick** : Arf, merci ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Portons le AoKi au sommet ! Ça doit être son jeu vidéo favori maintenant ! Toutes ces filles, juste pour lui...

**Sarulie** : J'en avais pas vu non plus donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Tant que ça continue de plaire ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

**Emy-nee** : « Et sinon, vous pouvez résoudre l'équation ? » Voici : Aomine = (Kise x 3) + Kuroko² + 2x - Momoi … Tu as une heure.

**Woshi** : Je prends des libertés avec les DG mais j'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop. Si je reste dans l'esprit basique du jeu, je trouve ça mou et sans vie. Il me faut ma touche personnelle.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Aomine et Kise se retrouvent donc pour une séance de photo et le mannequin compte montrer qu'il est le maître sur ce terrain là. Kuroko avoue vouloir passer plus de temps avec son ancienne ombre et c'est la folie dans le jeu puisque le héros se retrouve à devoir gérer avec une nouvelle fille. _Stage Three : Jolie Tigresse !_


	4. Stage 3- Jolie tigresse !

Lali oh ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis crevée depuis la TGS et aller au boulot n'aide pas à réguler les heures de sommeil... Je vais poster le chapitre rapidement !

Bonne lecture !

_Aomine et Kise se retrouvent donc pour une séance de photo et le mannequin compte montrer qu'il est le maître sur ce terrain là. Kuroko avoue vouloir passer plus de temps avec son ancienne ombre et c'est la folie dans le jeu puisque le héros se retrouve à devoir gérer avec une nouvelle fille._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stage Three : Jolie Tigresse !<strong>_

Aomine jouait avec son stylo, se fichant totalement des cours.

Par ailleurs, la totalité de la classe semblait sur le point de s'endormir et la tête rose de Momoi tombait de temps en temps sans qu'elle le veuille. Le bleu bailla à s'en faire pleurer et posa sa tête sur son bureau. Kise lui avait donné rendez-vous devant son agence de mannequin pour le shooting de ce soir. Le bleu avait conscience que face au blond, cette fois, il risquait de se faire misérablement écraser. Le mannequin foulait ce parquet depuis l'enfance, il en connaissait tous les mystères.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et sans aucune gêne ou preuve de discrétion, l'As l'attrapa et regarda l'écran. Il croisa également les yeux blasés de son professeur qui n'avait même plus la volonté de lui faire une réflexion. L'homme abandonna et poursuivit son cours. Le garçon reprit la contemplation de son SMS envoyé par son ancienne ombre.

**[09:54:57 – Tetsu] Seirin n'a pas d'entraînement ce soir, ça te dirait qu'on se retrouve quelque part ? J'aimerais que tu m'aides pour une nouvelle technique. **

Aomine leva un sourcil si haut qu'il cru qu'il allait le perdre. Un SMS de Kuroko, c'était rare. Un SMS de Kuroko lui proposant de se retrouver quelque part était presque un miracle ! Aider pour une nouvelle technique ? Il pourrait plutôt demander à sa super nouvelle lumière... Mais...

**[09:55:15 – Aomine-kun] Comme tu veux. Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Bakagami plutôt ?**

**[09:55:20 – Tetsu] Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux.**

Tous les deux. Pas avec tous les deux et Momoi. Juste... eux deux.

**[09:55:36 – Aomine-kun] J'ai le shooting avec Kise ce soir... On peut se voir un peu avant.**

Le silence radio du turquoise l'étonna un peu. Comme s'il sentait le regard fixe du joueur aux cheveux céruléens sur le sien.

**[09:57:02 – Tetsu] J'ignorais que tu passais la soirée avec Kise-kun. **

Quelle était cette désagréable impression ?

**[09:57:52 – Aomine-kun] C'est son shooting bizarre dont on parlé la dernière fois. **

Encore un long moment sans rien. Le turquoise s'était-il vexé de ne pas passer en priorité ?

**[10:05:24 – Tetsu] Je vois.**

Sérieusement ?! Tout ce temps pour deux mots ?!

Aomine fixait son écran, incrédule et incapable de savoir quoi répondre. Cependant, son ancienne ombre lui mâcha le travail.

**[10:06:02 – Tetsu] Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi mais ce sera pour une autre fois. Dis bonjour à Kise-kun de ma part et j'espère que ça se passera bien.**

Okay... C'était quoi ce Kuroko tout doux, exactement !

Aomine n'y comprenait plus rien. Le turquoise virait de caractère plus vite qu'il disparaissait, c'était à la fois perturbant et terrifiant. Il referma la clapet de son portable et le rangea. Le regard perdu de son prof plus loin quand il se mit presque à faire attention au cours l'amusa. Et oui... Il savait écouter. De temps en temps.

* * *

><p>Momoi était partie chercher des boissons.<p>

Allongé sur le toit, Aomine profitait d'un rayon de soleil en attendant qu'elle revienne. Son ombre recouvrit un instant son visage tandis que la rose lui tendait le jus de fruit qu'il avait demandé. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite près de lui et ouvrit son bento.

Les yeux bleus du garçon la détaillait : si les Miracles étaient tous en filles... alors peut-être que son amie d'enfance aurait également droit à sa version façon sexe opposé. Aomine tenta de se l'imaginer. Momoi serait forcément un garçon aux cheveux raides dans le même que ce Takao qui poursuivait Midorima. Il serait franc et rieur et son côté paternel ressortirait s'il voyait un Aomine féminin.

Sa propre version... Aomine s'imaginait avec des cheveux courts. C'était chiant les cheveux longs, trop de soins. Des jambes bien musclées mais d'une finesse toujours féminine. Et une poitrine raisonnable. Il avait beau aimer les gros seins, il ne se voyait pas jouer au basket avec une charge trop importante à l'avant. Et dehors des cours, « Aomine » porterait un sweet à capuche avec de courtes manches et un short plus ou moins longs. Rien de féminin surtout s'il risquait de devoir participer à un match de basket. Elle serait grande aussi, cette bleue. Grande et très svelte. Mais jolie et plus amie avec des garçons qu'avec des filles.

Oh, Aomine allait s'adorer si ça devait arriver !

-Satsu ?

-Oui ?

-Tu les imagines comment en fille, les autres ? Midorima, Akashi... ?

Elle le fixa, un peu perdue. Dieu, que c'était-il passé dans sa tête pour poser une telle question ?

-Et bien... J'en sais trop rien... Tu t'imagines en fille parfois ?

-Ouais, je m'adore !

Bon, la rose n'était pas étonnée. Elle s'assit sur ses fesses, détendant ses jambes devant elle et se mit à réfléchir.

-Midorin serait du genre très studieuse mais appliquée et prête à aider si ça en vaut la chandelle. Je la vois bien avec deux couettes basses pour que ses cheveux verts ne le dérange pas quand elle se pencherait sur un livre.

Momoi avait l'air si rêveuse qu'il n'osait plus l'interrompre.

-Ki-chan... Ki-chan serait d'abord réservée mais une fois amis, elle deviendrait enjouée et même un peu jalouse. Dans le sens protectrice en tout cas. Elle resterait génial en tout cas !

Réservée ? Ouais, c'était vrai... « Kise » n'avait pas tout de suite été comme le vrai. Mais selon les pronostiques de la rose, ça allait s'aranger.

-Et Murasakibara ?

-Mu-kun ? Hum... Une fille avec une silhouette parfaite !

-Ah ?

Les yeux roses se mirent à briller tandis qu'elle repartait dans son imagination.

-Des cheveux hyper longs en chignon énorme sur sa tête ! Une taille super fine mais une poitrine et des hanches bien visibles. Et en caractère... Rêveuse, souvent dans la lune mais elle quand elle est franche et qu'elle dit ce qu'elle pense, ça ferait mal ! Et une accro aux sucettes !

Dans la tête d'Aomine, le violet, le vert et le blond se classaient non par taille mais pas tour de poitrine. Ce qui donnait exactement le même ordre. Il avait observé « Kise » pendant le jeu et la blonde n'était pas démunie de certains atouts. Mais loin de Midorima et encore plus de Murasakibara. Cependant, il était devant le turquoise et la propre version féminine du bleu.

-Tetsu-kun serait très timide ! Cachée quelque part et rougissant facilement. Une toute petite chose à protéger. Je la vois bien nager un peu dans son uniforme et elle aurait les cheveux au niveau des épaules.

Momoi avait tort sur un point : « Kuroko » ne nageait que dans son pull émeraude. Le reste allait parfaitement bien.

-Mais... Elle serait complexée sur sa petite taille et sa petite poitrine.

Bon... le turquoise venait de s'éloigner encore plus du bleu et du blond dans le visuel mental de l'As de Tôo. Face à « Murasakibara », « Kuroko » essuyait une cuisante défaite.

-Ensuite, il y a Akashi-kun... La première chose que j'imagine, ce sont ses longs cheveux rouges. Mais j'hésite entre le fait qu'elle les laisse prendre dans son dos ou deux couettes bien hautes. Autoritaire, naturellement mais Akashi-kun aurait également un petit sourire qui lui serait unique. Le genre dont tu ne sais pas si tu dois avoir peur ou pas.

Aomine acquiesça : il l'imaginait bien « Akashi »

-Et puis Présidente des Éleves, forcément !

-Pas juste déléguée ?

-On parle d'Akashi-kun !

Ah ouais, argument imparable !

-Quand à toi Dai-chan...

Là, Momoi se mit à réfléchir davantage tout en le regardant avec intérêt.

-Tu serais... un genre à part.

-Comment ça ?

Elle plissa ses sourcils fins et chercha ses mots.

-C'est juste l'impression que je j'ai... Je t'imagines très mal... euh... très féminine par exemple. Tu aurais la jupe de l'uniforme mais je te vois tellement bien avec un short de sport dessous ! Tu traînerais uniquement avec des garçons, bien que tu serais capable de parler à des filles mais tu n'aurais pas grand chose en commun. Tes cheveux resteraient courts mais un peu plus long quand même pour éviter la vraie coupe de garçon. Le soir, tu enfilerais de vieux vêtements et tu irais faire du basket avec les mecs du quartier et quelques filles que tu peux possiblement supporter parce que leurs niveaux ne sont pas trop mal.

Momoi fit une pause pendant laquelle Aomine tenta de s'imaginer selon son point de vue.

-Étonnement, tu serais populaire chez les garçons comme chez les filles. Pour eux, tu serais une égale qui ne serait pas pénibles comme les autres filles. Pour elles, tu représentes cette figure protectrice. Parce que tu ne pourras pas non plus t'empêcher de protéger les filles quand tu pourras.

La rose esquissa un mini sourire et annonça plus doucement :

-Tu serais la plus blagueuse et la plus farceuse.

Elle s'arrêta de parler, laissant au bleu le droit de contester ses pensées mais Aomine était plutôt satisfait de ça. Il s'aimait bien.

Momoi mangeait tranquillement et il tendit le bras pour lui voler une petite saucisse en forme de poulpe. Elle ne broncha pas, elle avait demandé à sa mère d'en faire plus exprès puisqu'elle savait qu'ils allaient manger ensemble et qu'Aomine adorait ça.

-Satsu...

-Oui ?

-Avant que tu me poses la question... Tu es mieux en fille qu'en mec.

La manager reposa ses baguettes et lui offrit un immense sourire.

Aomine avait beau faire sa tête de mule et se plaindre tout le temps, en plus d'être un incurable pervers, elle le préférait en garçon. Et elle avait beau être jalousé par toutes les fans du bleu, elle adorait être avec lui.

Si elle était sa fan n°1 ? Possible. Tant que ça restait de l'amitié en tout cas.

* * *

><p>Le soir, Aomine n'eut pas le temps de rentrer chez lui.<p>

Il laissa Momoi derrière lui et se dirigea tranquillement vers l'agence où attendait Kise. Il avait un peu hâte quelque part. Le blond avait raison, face à lui, devant les photographes, le bleu n'avait aucune chance de le surpasser. Mais il avait envie d'essayer. De voir Kise en tant que vrai mannequin, de le voir prendre cet air adulte et professionnel qu'il adoptait pour les shootings.

Le concerné attendait devant le porte d'entrée. Aomine le héla de loin et le blond se mit à courir pour le rejoindre. Effectuant un petit bond, l'As de Tôo eut juste le temps de s'écarter un peu pour échapper au câlin de l'hyper affectueux qui s'écrasa au sol. Se relevant à quatre pattes, il tourna son beau visage vers lui avec un air boudeur :

-Aominecchi, tu es méchant...

-Tant mieux.

Voyant les yeux ambres pleins de fausses larmes, il accepta quand même de tendre une main secourable. Il le releva sans difficultés et le blond s'exclama :

-Tu sais, ça me rend vraiment heureux de faire ça avec toi ! On va bien s'amuser ! Tu n'as pas trop le tract ?

-Le tract ? Pourquoi je l'aurais ?

-Parce que tu vas... être photographié... en sous-vêt-... Tu sais quoi ? Tu verras après.

Le sourire un peu crispé du blond ne rassura pas Aomine qui fut traîné dans les rues sombres jusqu'à arriver devant un bâtiment quelconque.

-Voilà... On est arrivé.

-... Sérieusement ?! C'est dans ce truc moisi que tu te fais photographier ?!

-Aominecchi... Si le bâtiment était plus beau et que tout le monde pouvait le remarquer... Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y aurait pas une avalanche de fans prêtes à rentrer par effraction juste pour voir les mannequins ?

Le bleu cligna des yeux en tentant d'imaginer ça pendant que Kise poussait la porte d'entrée :

-On est là !

-C'est parfait Ryota ! Ton autre ami vient aussi d'arriver ! Allez vous changer !

Aomine ouvrit la bouche et n'eut même pas la force de rire devant l'air effrayé de l'autre ami.

Kagami Taiga, étroitement enroulé dans une immense serviette, semblait au bord des larmes dès qu'une fille s'approchait trop près de lui.

Kise se précipita vers lui avec un sourire rassurant :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kagamicchi ?

-Je suis rentré et... des filles se sont accrochées à moi... Elles m'ont entraîné dans une pièce à part... et elles ont arraché mes vêtements !

-Ah... Les stylistes ici sont assez particulières.

Le blond tapota les cheveux rouges et l'As de Seirin regarda Aomine :

-Toi aussi, il t'a obligé à venir ?

-Plus ou moins...

Oh purée, il avait presque envie de le plaindre... C'était mauvais tout ça !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Kagamicchi ! On va se changer et on revient, d'accord ?

-Elles me regardent bizarrement...

-C'est qu'elles doivent trouver que tu as un beau corps. Tu n'es pas le premier qu'elles agressent comme ça.

Son air blasé lui valut les deux autres regards colorés : Kise aussi avait du souffrir, tout seul ici.

-Allez viens Aominecchi !

Le bleu fut tiré en arrière et le rouge lui souffla un « bon courage » pas du tout rassurant.

Dans la pièce, des centaines de vêtements étaient empilés ici et là et Kise le poussa jusqu'à une de ces femmes apparemment traumatisantes.

-Ruri-nee ! Je t'amène Aominecchi !

Une très grande blonde aux yeux tout aussi ambrés que le garçon près d'elle se retourna et inspecta le bleu. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il se tenait devant l'une des sœurs du mannequin.

-Enchanté...

-De même. Ryota, je suis désolée pour ton autre ami, elles ont profité du fait que je m'absente quelques secondes pour sauter sur ce pauvre garçon.

Elle désigna du menton un groupe de femmes de tout âge qui fixaient Aomine d'un air affamé. Le bleu frissonna et se rapprocha instinctivement de Kise.

-Bref... Vos cabines sont prêtes, vous pouvez aller vous changer. On a un casier pour tes affaires, si tu préfères, Aomine-san.

-Ouais, je veux bien... Merci.

Il suivit le blond vers le fond de la pièce et découvrit deux espèces de cabines d'essayage dans laquelle le mannequin talentueux pénétra sans peur. Aomine l'imita en entrant dans celle de droite et baissa les yeux vers une dizaines de sous-vêtements différents.

-... Je vais devoir tous les mettre ?

-Oui ! Le photographe compte environ dix clichés pour une pièce de vêtements donc... Si on fait du bon travail, y'en auras que pour une centaine de photos. J'ai demandé à ce que le shooting ne soit pas trop loin pour vous !

Aomine retira son jean et fit glisser son haut par dessus sa tête.

-Si une centaine, c'est pour les débutants... Tu fais combien, toi ?

-Hmm... Entre cinq cents et six cents. Les jours assez tranquilles. Je pose pour plusieurs magazines donc les photos doivent être nombreuses. Tu es prêt ?

Le bleu tira le rideau pour juste laisser passer sa tête. Le blond était bien droit, bien qu'un peu gêné.

-T'as l'air bizarre...

-Tu sais... Je fais ça depuis des années mais j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à déambuler ici en sous-vêtements.

Pauvre, pauvre Kise !

Le bleu finit par sortir et ils retournèrent devant la sœur du blond.

-C'est bon Ruri-nee !

-Parfait. On va commencer alors.

Devant les projecteurs, Kagami avait perdu son teint hâlé, frisant presque celui de Kuroko.

-T'es tout blanc, Bakagami.

-Toi aussi Aomine.

En effet, devant autant de monde avec leurs yeux rivés sur leurs corps quasiment dénudés, une appréhension certaine leur serrait l'estomac.

-Ça va aller vous deux ! Soyez naturels !

-Justement, au naturel, je me promène pas juste en caleçon !

La voix du rouge grimpait dans les aiguës. Kise lui tapota l'épaule et écouta les directives d'un homme assis sur une chaise plus loin.

-Okay tout le monde, on commence ! Ryota, tu vas passer en premier pour leur montrer comment on fait ici !

Le blond hocha la tête et monta sur une petite estrade. Immédiatement, le bleu et le rouge se collèrent presque, formant leur bulle de protection contre tous ces étrangers. Et devant leurs yeux ébahis, Kise quitta son air habituel pour un visage adulte. Les yeux mi-clos et la bouche légèrement ouverte, il draguait ouvertement l'objectif. Adieu, sa précédente gêne, le blond exécutait une série de mouvements, alternant la position de ses bras, de ses jambes, son visage tourné ici ou penché en arrière. Il se fichait bien de combien de photos étaient prises à chaque fois, il bougeait simplement.

Jusqu'à que l'homme assis hurle que c'était parfait. Kise se passa sa main dans ses cheveux et accepta avec un plaisir évident la bouteille d'eau qu'une jeune fille lui apporta. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les deux As qui restaient bouché-bée.

-Alors ? Vous voyez, ce n'est pas si compliqué !

Le silence ne fut rompu par aucun des deux plus grands.

-Vous pouvez juste abandonner si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable.

Le sourire évident de Kise était juste provocateur mais il fit se redresser Aomine :

-Pas question ! Je suis le suivant !

Il lâcha Kagami et marcha fièrement à son tour sur l'estrade. Debout devant l'objectif, il se bloqua soudainement.

-Un problème gamin ?

-Je...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kise qui le regardait du genre « Tu vois que c'est dur ! »

-Je vais le faire !

-Si tes photos sont pas mal, elles seront ajoutées à celle de Ryota. Tu recevras une petite part financièrement parlant.

L'appel de l'argent fut le plus fort et la séance pour Aomine commença.

Il sentait son ventre se tordre, son esprit le quitter doucement tandis qu'il chercher vainement à imiter Kise. Il tenta de faire de son mieux et ne cacha même pas son soupir de plaisir quand ce fut terminé.

Kagami trembla jusqu'à l'estrade et pendant qu'il essayait de ne pas s'effondrer devant l'objectif, le blond rassurait le bleu :

-Franchement pour une première fois, ce n'était pas si mal ! On fait des photos tous ensembles ensuite, ça ira mieux, tu verras !

Il tapotait sa tête et lui tendit un verre d'eau. Aomine fixait le rouge qui se débrouillait aussi mal que lui. Quand il redescendit, il tremblait encore plus.

-C'est effrayant …

-On finit par s'y habituer.

Kise lui donna également un verre d'eau et les trois garçons allèrent se changer pour les photos en duo.

Lors de cette seconde partie, le blond aidait vraiment les deux As. Sans gêne, il glissait ses bras autour des épaules de l'un puis lors du tour du deuxième, il racontait une blague qui faisait rire le novice. Comprenant enfin comment ça se jouer, Aomine et Kagami s'amusèrent un peu plus et se laissèrent aller jusqu'à la fin. Leurs propres photos sans Kise étaient plutôt réussies et quand vint le tour des photos à trois, il n'y eut que des sourires et des éclats de rire.

A aucun moment, on ne leur demanda d'être sérieux. L'homme sur sa chaise les laissa faire, donnant juste quelques instructions aux photographes et aux maquilleuses qui devaient remettre un peu de fond de teint aux garçons pour empêcher leurs peaux de briller avec les flashs.

A la fin, ils étaient assis par terre avec des sourires qui montaient jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

-C'était pas mal !

La remarque de Kagami attira le mouvement de tête également d'accord d'Aomine. Cependant, il devait bien l'avouer, Kise restait unique devant l'objectif. Et ça se confirma devant les photos qu'on leur présenta pour les faire juger de leur propre travail. Sur chaque photos où se tenait le blond, on ne voyait que lui. Il ressortissait naturellement.

Fier de sa victoire, le mannequin proposa aux deux As d'aller manger quelque part pour qu'il se remettent de tout ça.

Et l'appel de la bouffe gratuite était forcément à suivre.

* * *

><p>Quand Aomine franchit la porte de sa chambre, il riait encore un peu.<p>

Il déposa ses affaires et s'installa devant l'écran de sa télévision. La manette en main, il installa le jeu. Il était dans le couloir près des distributeurs et les cheveux turquoises de « Kuroko » se dessinaient au loin. Le bleu fit avancer son personnage et commença à discuter avec la petite passionnée de livres :

« **Oh, Aomine-kun ! La soirée avec Kise s'est bien passée ? **»

« -_**Je n'ai pas vu, c'était nul.**_

-_**Pas mal ouais !**_

-_**C'est dommage que tu n'ai pas pu venir...**_ »

Il sélectionna la dernière et « Kuroko » baissa un peu les yeux.

« **Ce genre de fête me fait peur... Il y a tellement de monde.** »

Bah, elle avait l'air tellement timide, c'était pas étonnant...

« -_**Viens la prochaine fois, je t'assure qu'on s'amuse bien !**_

-_**Te force pas si t'as pas envie.**_

-_**Faut que tu sois moins timide, c'est chiant sinon.**_ »

Aomine choisit la première réponse. Certes, si « Kise » faisait encore une fête mais n'invitait pas « Kuroko », elle n'allait pas se ramener comme ça ! Elles avaient l'air de bien s'apprécier mais maintenant qu'elles étaient en « compétition »... Les filles étaient étranges.

« Kuroko » lui adressa un petit sourire tandis que sa barre bleue augmenta doucement.

L'écran se brouilla un peu et Aomine panique : leu jeu avait un bug ?!

Il redevint normal, faisant redescendre la tension artérielle de l'As et il s'aperçut qu'une troisième demoiselle venait de faire son apparition dans le jeu. Une qui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un au héros.

« **Aomine-kun, je te présente une amie à moi ! Elle est capitaine du club de basket ! C'est Kagami-kun !** »

Sa mâchoire se décrocha brutalement en même temps que la manette heurtait douloureusement l'os de sa cheville. La main qui compressait la partie douloureuse ne servit à rien mais c'était pour la forme.

Les cheveux tout aussi rouges, striés de mèches noirs et une poitrine à en couper le souffle, l'As de Seirin venait de faire son apparition. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme mais un survêtement de sport vert émeraude, la couleur dominante du lycée. Et elle le toisait méchamment.

«** Je vais vous laisser, je dois retourner à la bibliothèque.** »

« Kuroko » s'éloigna pendant qu'une barre très rouge faisait son apparition près des autres.

« **Je sais qui tu es, j'étais à la fête de Kise... Qu'une chose soit clair Ahomine ! Je ne te laisserais pas approcher plus de Kuroko ! Elle est bien trop gentille alors laisse-la ! **»

Ses cheveux lui arrivant à peine aux omoplates volaient presque autour d'elle et « Kagami » se retourna pour disparaître. C'était assez clair comme demande.

Aomine resta un moment sans se sentir capable de faire quoi que ce soit et chercha finalement son portable. Il sélectionna le nom de Kuroko et lui envoya un SMS.

**[22:48:59 – Aomine-kun] Si on se voyait demain ? Moi aussi, j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi !**

Oh, il imaginait tellement bien la crise que piquerait le rouge en apprenant ça ! C'était juste excellent !

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Je suis tellement désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour pondre... ce truc... J'étais très fatiguée et sans inspiration ! C'était horrible !

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Gil Prussia Beilschimdt II** : Ils se disputent pas enfin ! C'est pour masquer l'affection qu'ils se portent... Peut-être. Ils sont tellement tordus que ça ne m'étonnerait pas en fait.

**Liclick** : N'oublies pas Aomine ! Ton objectif, c'est la blonde ! Il va supporter avec plaisir, il n'a pas le choix !

**Laura-067 **: Aomine incarne bel et bien un mec qui qui sait, il croisera peut-être son double. Ça pourrait être drôle en tout cas ! Une petite Ignite Pass Kai et le tour est joué !

**Yuki Mirai** : Je vois ça ! Tant mieux ! Si tu découvres le portail, s'il te plaît, préviens-moi ! J'ai tellement hâte de faire apparaître Akashi, j'ai de supers idées pour lui. Allez viens, on va chercher du monde !

**PetiteOtaku21** : Imayoshi est tellement tordu... Je l'adore ! Ils vont tous défiler avec leurs versions filles ! Oh Dieu, je crois que j'adore l'image mentale !

**Mai96** : J'aimerais carrément bien rentrer dans l'histoire mais je ne peux que l'écrire... Merci beaucoup !

**Chizumi-san **: Ah... AkaKuro fan en vue. Mon ordi rame un peu ces temps-ci donc je vais attendre avant de te demander les liens...

**Mlle Hana **: A poil ! Je te vois à poi-... Je me calme, c'est la fatigue ! C'est toujours marrant quand deux filles se disputent *adore les embrouilles *

**Ayui-Ayone** : C'est fête, c'était la guerre ! La mission était de récupérer la cible vivante, elle a été parfaitement exécutée ! Nos sommes fiers de nos soldats ! Si seulement il pouvait y avoir ce genre de compétition dans l'anime...

**Swan** : Laisse Kuroko tranquille ! Il n'appartient qu'à la GM ! Ou à Hanamiya ! Ou à Izuki ! Oui, je le shipp avec tout le monde, je l'assume. Aucune idée pour les chapitres. Quand j'aurais jugé que j'ai pu tout faire. Nan, il sera pas ton ombre ! Joue au basket pour commencer !

**Miyu-chan** : Dans ma tête, elles sont juste trop mignonnes ! Kawai puissance 1000 !

**Emy-nee** : J'adore Nyan Cat, je veux un câlin ! Bravo, tu as trouvé la solution ! Akashi est la solution à tout !

**Buli-chan** : Je sais ce que c'est... *pleure * Imayoshi est toujours accusé ! Il avait qu'à être réglo cela dit...

_Prochain chapitre _: Alors que Kuroko et Aomine passent du temps ensemble, Kagami et Kise commencent à en être jaloux sans savoir pourquoi. Et dans le jeu, le héros doit se faire aider pour remonter ses notes._ Chapitre 4 : Une élève un peu trop parfaite !_


	5. Stage 4- Une élève un peu trop parfaite

Lali oh ! J'ai une petite baisse d'activité au niveau des fics en ce moment... Je pense que c'est juste passager mais je m'excuse du temps d'attente entre les chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

_Alors que Kuroko et Aomine passent du temps ensemble, Kagami et Kise commencent à en être jaloux sans savoir pourquoi. Et dans le jeu, le héros doit se faire aider pour remonter ses notes._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Une élève un peu trop parfaite !<strong>

Kuroko avait donné rendez-vous à Aomine devant le parc d'attraction.

La journée promettait d'être amusante surtout que le turquoise semblait avoir vraiment envie de s'amuser avec lui. Son chien était également là et nombreuses étaient les personnes qui s'arrêtaient le tant d'une caresse. Le plus petit souriait et Aomine finit par lancer un regard glacial à tous ceux qui essayaient encore de s'approcher. Ça suffisait, à la fin !

Passant la maison d'horreur, Aomine sentit une sueur froide qui coulait le long de son dos. Kuroko la regarda aussi puis le regarda ensuite. Son sourire rassurant n'aida pas le bleu qui n'eut pas la force de résister quand sa main fraîche attrapa son haut pour l'attirer dedans.

Se sentant obliger de faire le brave devant son ancienne ombre, le bleu se redressa et serra les dents. Un squelette tourna sa tête vers lui alors que les deux garçons passaient devant et il résista en l'envie de fuir. Une main toucha la sienne alors que Kuroko étirait ses bras, parfaitement détendu. En même temps, un fantôme parmi ses semblables n'avait rien à craindre. Même pas certain qu'ils voyaient le joueur de Seirin près de lui... Et Aomine arriva à ne pas hurler de terreur.

Mais quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui, il eut le réflexe stupide de se retourner et qu'il découvrit le visage épouvantable d'une femme au longs cheveux noirs et aux membres démesurés qui courait telle une araignée vers eux, l'As attrapa son ancien coéquipier, le soulevant presque ainsi que le chien et courut plus loin en hurlant.

Quand il s'arrêta, le duo avait franchi la barre d'arrivée et la sortie était inondée par la lumière du soleil. Se laissant carrément tomber, Aomine fixa la sol, la bouche ouverte sur un cri inaudible. Sa voix s'était cassée à force de trop hurler vraisemblablement. Kuroko quitta son étreinte et tourna un visage inquiet vers lui.

-Désolé Aomine-kun... J'avais oublié que tu avais à ce point peur...

-Je vais... bien...

La main pâle se posa dans ses cheveux et le turquoise lui frotta gentiment la tête. Le bleu se laissa faire, surtout que Kuroko n'était pas souvent aussi tendre avec lui. Le plus petit se releva et lui tendit une main.

-Allons faire quelque chose de plus amusant !

Aomine attrapa cette main et se releva. S'il devait uniquement compter sur la force du plus petit, il était encore par terre.

Il y avait pas mal d'enfants dans ce parc d'attractions. Si Aomine se retrouva rapidement énervé par leurs comportements, Kuroko souriait et leur parlait gentiment. Nigo fut caressé par tout le monde et on les laissa enfin tranquille.

-J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de le laisser à la maison. Mais il aurait été tout seul.

-C'est bon, il dérange pas.

En guise de remerciement, le chiot aboya et se frotta comme un chat au mollet du bleu qui s'agenouilla pour une petite caresse. Le chien se frotta à cette gentille main.

-Il est plutôt câlin, hein ?

-En effet. Mais Kagami-kun ne l'approche pas beaucoup.

Le rouge avait beau avoir fait des effort concernant la petite et adorable mascotte de l'équipe, sa peur des chiens étaient toujours bien ancrée en lui.

Quand Aomine se releva, le sourire content de Kuroko était bien visible sur son visage. Apparemment, il appréciait beaucoup que son ancienne lumière s'entende bien avec son précieux chien !

Ils reprirent leur chemin et s'arrêtèrent un instant pour acheter des glaces. Aomine avait bien besoin d'être réconforté après cette horrible expérience qu'était la maison hantée. Si le turquoise choisit une boule au chocolat, le bleu se décida après de longues minutes de réflexion pour du citron. Le goût amère de la chose semblait terriblement tentante aujourd'hui.

Le joueur de Seirin lui proposa de goûter la sienne et inversement. Le chocolat se mariait à la perfection avec le citron, bien que diamétralement opposés. Aomine accepta même de laisser sa glace couler un peu sur sa paume pour permettre à Nigo de goûter un peu. Comme le chocolat représentait un danger pour la petit bête et qu'il regardait son maître et le grand garçon avec une moue triste, refuser avait été impossible.

Kuroko l'en remercia et lui offrit un sourire encore plus grand. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers les stands de tir.

Une chevelure assez connue attira le regard bleu. Sous les rayons du soleil, les cheveux de Kise semblait être de l'or. Une glace également dans la main, la couleur rose supposait un arôme à la fraise. Son autre main emprisonnait doucement celle d'une petite fille aussi blonde que lui. Son petit visage était barbouillé de glace et Kise lui essuyait doucement les joues avec un grand sourire amusé.

-Kise-kun...

Le mannequin releva les yeux et sourit davantage.

-Aominecchi, Kurokosshi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-On est venus passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Le blond sembla tiquer au dernier mot et se releva, la fillette dans les bras. Les même cheveux blond formaient une petite couette sur le côté de sa tête et ses grands yeux ambrés fixaient le duo. Aomine s'en sentit mal à l'aise, cette enfant était une représentation minuscule de la Kise du jeu...

-C'est ta petite sœur Kise-kun ? Vous vous ressemblez tellement !

-Non, non, ce n'est pas ma soeu-...

-C'est ta fille ?!

Le cri d'Aomine firent se retourner plusieurs personnes autour d'eux et le blond parut effrayé.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je l'aurais eu à quel âge sinon ?!

Il prit le temps de reprendre un visage normal et annonça.

-C'est Yui, ma nièce.

Suivant l'âge des Kise, elle serait la petite de la sœur aînée. La fois où le bleu l'avait vu pour le shooting, il l'avait imaginé si jeune... Les apparences étaient trompeuses avec cette famille. Le très jeune petite regardait ces deux garçons et son regard intéressé suivit la ligne rouge que traçait la laisse que Kuroko tenait fermement.

Elle se tourna vers son oncle et dit :

-Ryota-oji ? Je peux caresser le chien ?

Le blond lui sourit très tendrement et lui répondit :

-Tu dois d'abord demander à son maître, d'accord ?

Elle hocha de la tête et répéta sa question à Kuroko qui lui sourit très gentiment en acceptant. Kise laissa sa nièce sur le sol tandis que Nigo se frottait déjà à elle. Yui éclata de rire et caressa très doucement ses poils tout doux.

Aomine fixait Kise qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa chère nièce. Il était évident qu'il l'adorait. Cela dit, la ressemblance était vraiment frappante entre ces deux-là.

-T'es tout seul ?

-Ouais... Yui a été pas mal malade ces derniers temps alors je la garde un peu le temps que ma sœur se repose un peu. Surtout qu'elle est toute seule.

Le bleu ne posa la question mais supposa que l'aînée des Kise était une assez jeune maman célibataire. Il avait beaucoup de respects pour ces femmes-là qui faisaient preuve d'un courage sans bornes ! Sa propre mère l'avait toujours élevé seule.

Kuroko s'était baissé à sa hauteur et la petite blonde discutait gaiement avec le turquoise. Il avait un don avec les enfants, c'était magique. Cependant quand elle se mit à tousser, Kise la reprit immédiatement dans ses bras avec un visage plissé d'inquiétude.

-Tu te sens mal Yui ?!

-Un peu... mais je veux encore jouer !

Le mannequin caressa doucement ses cheveux d'or et embrassa son front.

-Je te promet qu'on reviendra.

-D'accord...

Elle adressa un petit signe de la main auquel répondit Kuroko. Kise était bien trop inquiet pour la fillette pour leur dire au revoir.

-J'espère que Yui-kun ira vite mieux. Kise-kun a l'air d'être un très bon oncle.

-Sans doute.

Pour le turquoise comme pour le bleu, le bonheur d'être un oncle, ils ne connaîtrait jamais. Enfin... Aomine considérait Momoi comme sa sœur de temps de temps donc ses enfants à elle seraient sans doute précieux à ses yeux.

Doucement, ils se remirent en marche et s'arrêtèrent enfin devant le premier stand.

-Aomine-kun, tu es bon à ça ?

-Satsu m'obliges toujours à y jouer quand on va aux festivals...

Combien de fois avait-il gagné des peluches, des objets en tous genres et même des poissons pour la rose ? Et cette imbécile heureuse les avaient toujours ! Sauf le poisson... Il l'avait retrouvé en larmes quand « Gyopi-chan » les avait quitté, deux ans après son obtention.

-J'ai pris le coup de main.

-Hmm...

Le turquoise fouillait les lots à gagner et s'arrêta sur un truc en particulier.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je voudrais remercier Momoi-san.

-Pour quoi ?

Sa voix avait légèrement changé. Qu'est-ce que la rose avait fait pour mériter un cadeau.

-Elle m'a bien aidé récemment.

Comprenant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, le bleu s'approcha du gérant du stand et ne demanda que cinq tires. Le casques sur les oreilles, il chargea la fusil et visa. Les cibles étaient rondes, de couleur orange. Elle tournaient en cercle en face de lui. Collant l'arme contre son épaule, son œil sur le viseur, Aomine tira. La première cible explosa et Nigo couina. Une caresse de son maître et il se calma.

Au final, le bleu explosa toutes les cibles et gagna un éventail vraiment magnifique.

-Merci beaucoup Aomine-kun !

-De rien...

-Tiens !

Le turquoise tendit une petite boîte et précisa.

-Ne l'ouvres pas tout de suite, d'accord ?

-... D'accord.

Affichant un sourire stupide, Aomine la garda à la main pendant qu'ils continuaient leur petit tour.

C'était vraiment agréable.

* * *

><p>A la fin de la journée, il passèrent au Magi Burger.<p>

Où il croisèrent Kagami. D'abord surpris de voir le turquoise, il grimaça en voyant Aomine et se figea d'horreur en voyant Nigo. Son plateau couvert de hamburgers trembla un peu mais il marcha fièrement jusqu'à leur table.

-Ahomine.

-Bakagami.

-Ne vous disputez pas.

Le visage du plus petit était suffisamment sérieux pour que les deux As réfléchissent à leurs futures paroles. Le rouge prit place de force près des turquoise et fixa son rival dans les yeux.

-Vous avez drôlement proches tous les deux...

-On a juste passé la journée ensemble Kagami-kun.

La moue de l'As de Seirin énerva le bleu qui lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Le rouge lui répondit de la même façon en tentant de rester discret aux yeux de son ombre.

-La journée ensemble ?

-T'es flic ou quoi Bakagami ?

-Je vérifie juste que t'a rien fait à Kuroko, espèce de détraqué !

La table trembla violemment maintenant qu'ils ne cherchaient plus à se cacher.

Kuroko reposa son milk-shake et se leva, la laisse de Nigo à la main.

-Tetsu ?

-Vous êtes insupportables. Je rentre.

-Ah ?

Pensant qu'il plaisantait, le bleu ne chercha pas à le retenir mais quand l'ombre de Seirin passa la porte, Aomine se leva.

-Mais-...

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Kuroko ?

Le rouge avait gonflé ses joues, carrément jaloux. Le turquoise remettait toujours à plus tard ses projets avec lui en ce moment. Aomine se rassit et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Jaloux ?

-Laisse-le tranquille.

-Sinon quoi ?

Les poings du Tigre se serrèrent tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rester calme.

-Tu n'es plus la lumière de Kuroko ! C'est moi maintenant.

-Et alors ?

-Laisse-le moi.

C'était presque demandé. Il y avait pourtant cette lueur de détermination dans ses yeux.

-Viens me le prendre alors.

-Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de tes affaires et te rendre compte que d'autres personnes aimeraient que tu lâches un peu Kuroko pour t'intéresser à elles !

Le bleu cligna des yeux de surprise. D'autres personnes ?

-Qui ?

Kagami haussa les épaules.

-Ouvres les yeux.

Le rouge se leva et mit ses hamburgers dans une poche de combini.

-Éloignes-toi un peu de Kuroko, c'est le principal.

A son tour, il quitta le Magi Burger, laissant le bleu à ses profondes réflexions. N'étant certainement pas fait pour ce genre de choses, Aomine décida de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p>Il fixait la cadeau de Kuroko.<p>

Il pouvait l'ouvrir maintenant pas vrai ? Il était chez lui.

Doucement comme s'il avait peur de voir quelque chose en surgir, il repoussa les bords de la poche et attrapa ce qu'elle contenait. Un cadre.

Un sourire échappa à Aomine qui se leva pour rejoindre son bureau encombré de bazar. Il fouilla jusqu'à trouvé cette photos que les Miracles et Momoi avaient pris ensemble après la Winter Cup. Il glissa la photo dans le cadre et le posa en évidence. Immédiatement, il envoya un message à Kuroko.

**[20:56:47 – Aomine-kun] Merci pour le cadre.**

**[20:47:04 – Tetsu] C'est Kise-kun qui m'a soufflé l'idée. Il en cherchait un il n'y a pas longtemps et j'ai demandé à Momoi-san ce qu'elle en pensait. **

Ouais, la rose passait assez souvent dans sa chambre pour se rendre compte qu'il n'en avait pas et que la précieuse photo traînait dans un coin.

Aomine reposa son portable et s'installa devant sa télé en allumant le jeu.

Il retrouva « _Kuroko_ » qui avait les joues un peu rouges.

«** Je suis désolée de la façon dont Kagami-kun t'a parlé. On est très amies et elle pense que je suis incapable de me débrouiller seule. **»

« -_**Laisse-la, ça vaut mieux**_.

-_**Elle me fait peur**_.

-_**C'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi si vous êtes amie.**_ »

Retenant un bâillement, Aomine choisit la troisième option et Kagami apparut à son tour à l'écran.

« **T'avais pas compris la première fois ?! Laisse Kuroko tranquille !** »

« -_**Fous-moi la paix un peu**_ !

-_**Je t'entends pas !**_ ~

-_**(Ignorer)**_ »

L'appel de la deuxième option fut trop tentant pour ne pas l'entendre. « _Kagami_ » semblait avoir envie de l'étriper sur place et il ne fallut que l'intervention de « _Kise_ » pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le héros.

« **Aominecchi ! Je te cherchais ! Le prof veut te voir !** »

La jolie blonde paraissait encore plus éblouissante que les deux autres.

« **Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi... Je pensais que vous aviez vos activités de club ? Vous faites une petite pause ?** »

«** Non... Je voulais m'excuser de quelque chose à Aomine-kun...** »

Encore une fois, le bleu eut l'impression que pleins de non-dit flottaient autour des protagonistes. Mais un nouveaux choix se proposait déjà à lui.

« -_**(Suivre Kise)**_

-_**(Parler avec Kuroko)**_

-_**(Narguer Kagami) **_»

Comment expliquer que la dernière solution était juste impossible à refuser ? Que malgré le fait qu'il se sente presque obligé de suivre la blonde, ça, c'était quasiment un objectif quotidien dans sa vie ? Il était clair pour lui que «_ Kise_ » était la fille la plus attirante du jeu pour ce qu'il en avait vu pour l'instant. Mais... Narguer Kagami pour l'amour des emmerdes !

Jolie, drôle et fière, « _Kise_ » se tenait clairement au dessus des autres. «_ Kuroko_ » était bien trop timide et bien trop réservée, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans les goûts d'Aomine. Quant à la rouge, en fille ou en garçon, il ne la supportait pas !

«** Espèce d'Ahomine ! Si tu t'approches encore une fois de Kuroko, je t'éclate la tête avec un ballon !** »

Le menace lui fit rire aussi bien dans le jeu que réellement. C'était tellement ressemblant au vrai, le créateur de ce jeu était génial ! Flippant mais génial !

« **Aominecchi ! Laisse-les tranquilles et dépêche-toi d'aller à la salle des profs !** »

Aaaaah, « _Kise_ »... Si elle savait le nombres d'heure que pouvait passer le dragueur virtuel à menacer Kagami... Surtout que la version fille du turquoise ne semblait pas avoir le courage de s'interposer entre eux.

Néanmoins, il fit pivoter son personnage et marcha dans les couloirs tout comme le ferait n'importe quel personnage d'un jeu normal. La blonde avait juste passé le message, à lui de retrouver le chemin. Aomine appuya sur le bouton de la carte et un point rouge clignotait dans une salle au deuxième étage. Il grimpa des escaliers et passa près de deux brunes qui discutaient en descendant. L'une d'elle avait un serre-tête d'un orange presque douloureux à regarder et l'autre n'avait que la moitié de son visage de visible tant sa mèche prenait de l'espace. Mais comme rien ne se débloqua, Aomine poursuivit sa route. Rien n'était possible avec elles.

Son prof était un homme dont le visage lui rappelait celui de son coach. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrières avec du gel et Aomine engagea la conversation.

« **Oui, je voulais te voir par rapport à tes notes.** »

Super ! Bah, c'était encore plus réaliste après tout. Un Aomine avec de bonnes notes, c'était comme un Akashi souriant et adorable. Ça faisait peur, sans douter que c'était quasiment impossible.

« **Un de mes collègues qui se chargent d'une autre classe de deuxième année a demandé à l'une de ses meilleures élèves de te donner quelques cours de soutien. Tu vas y aller et tu vas bosser, c'est clair ? **»

Aomine ne put que hocher de la tête et une nouveau point rouge indiquait qu'il fallait qu'il reparte dans le couloir où se situait sa classe. Une élève de deuxième année, avec de bonnes notes... Midorima ? Non, non, il /elle n'accepterait jamais de faire ça. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais ça lui prenait du temps. A l'occasion, il avait aidé difficilement le bleu durant Teiko mais il avait systématiquement refusé après.

Le joueur poussa la porte d'une classe jusqu'ici inconnue et regarda partout. Elle était là près du tableau, un livre à la main.

« **Tu es Aomine ? Je suis Midorima. Qu'une chose soit claire, je fais ça parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Ne va surtout pas t'imaginer que je fais pour le plaisir, c'est clair ?! **»

Oh... Jackopt ! La Tsundere dans son élément naturel.

« _Midorima_ » était jusqu'ici, celle qui portait le mieux la couleur émeraude. Ses longs cheveux verts flottaient dans son dos, quelques mèches de devant retenues à l'arrière par un nœud de couleur orange. Sa veste en laine légère cachait ses rondeurs mais l'œil expert d'Aomine avait su détecté un bonnet D. Un très grand bonnet D. Sa jupe semblait plus longue que les autres et ses bas blancs s'arrêtaient sous ses genoux.

« **Tu es Vierge comme signe, c'est ça ? Tiens, c'est une boule de Noël de couleur rouge. Elle te portera chance aujourd'hui. **»

« -_**... Merci**_.

-_**J'en veux pas**_.

-_**Pourquoi faire ?**_ »

Et en plus, elle était aussi folle que le vrai pour l'horoscope ! Oh Seigneur...

« **C'est évident ! Si tu as la chance avec toi, tu auras des bonnes notes grâce à mes cours et je n'aurait plus à faire de telles choses !** »

« _Midorima_ » s'installa devant le tableau pendant que le bleu filait sur une chaise. Elle avait beau être comme le vert, Aomine trouvait qu'elle était plus adorable que Midorima. Le côté fille changeait tout.

Ce jeu le rendait dingue.

* * *

><p>Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé !<p>

Pfiou, j'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre. Je l'ai écrit assez rapidement mais le temps d'ouvrir la page et de trouver la motivation... Les jours défilaient...

Merci pour vos commentaires :

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II **: Acheter le magazine ? Tu peux m'en prendre un au passage ? Je sais que c'est un peu court mais la fic elle-même le sera donc... Je m'adapte au manque d'inspiration...

**Laura-067** : Tant qu'il demande pas à Kuroko de porter une jupe, on est tranquille. Kagami est une fille à draguer, maintenant si Aomine n'en a pas envie, il peut la mettre de côté au profit d'une autre.

**Yuki Mirai** : J'arrive te sauver ! Argh, trop de bave ! Si Momoi a raison sur toute la ligne, il faudrait peut-être s'en inquiéter ! Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'elle y avait sérieusement réfléchit avant ! Fille ou garçon, il me semble que le « -Kun » s'emploie partout. Elle a le même langage que le vrai. Ah ? Jamais vu, faudrait que je la cherche. Pauvre Akashi !

**Mlle Hana** : Je pense que je m'aimerait bien. Je serais un pervers d'un certain côté peut-être... La faute aux lemons. Utile ou pas utile, je suis très contente d'avoir des reviews !

**PetiteOtaku21** : C'est aussi probable dans le jeu que dans la vraie vie ! Faut juste espérer qu'Aomine fasse la différence entre les deux.

**Moona Neko** : Kagami hyper gêné qui cherche à se cacher et Aomine pas du tout gêné qui a l'impression d'être chez lui... Aomine l'a dit, pour l'instant, il est plus « Kise ». Ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des jouets à côté, d'accord ?

**Emy-nee** : Tu as une idée de qui a pu faire ça ? Ca pourrait être un inconnu comme un personnage du manga ! Kagami suit Kuroko à la trace. Une espèce de Stalker...

**Magnetics** : Merci beaucoup ! A la base, il s'agit bien d'un AoKise. Maintenant, il peut aussi décider de draguer une autre fille. Voir carrément la version garçon.

**Miyu-chan** : Là où se trouve Kuroko, tu auras Kagami. L'inverse marche également. C'était bien Midorima, je ne vais pas faire apparaître Akashi de sitôt !

**Woshi **: Le tour de poitrine de «_ Kagami_ » ? C'est du *censuré * évidemment ! Ça pourrait être possible ! La "mission" d'Aomine pourrait être de draguer « _Kagami_ » jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de sentiments pour « _Kuroko_ » mais pour lui.

**Dop** : Le début de ce chapitre gonfle mon petit cœur froid de cuteness AoKuro... Maintenant, il se peut que les filles soient différentes de ce qu'à imaginer Momoi. Ça serait flippant sinon.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Les cours avec «_ Midorima _» continuent et Aomine se rapproche d'elle. Mais une rivale apparaît pour le cœur de la verte. _Chapitre 5 : L'oiseau veut sa proie !_


End file.
